Ivory Masaki
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: A New Girl arrives at the Cross Academy who lost her parents in a deadly Fire accident which leaves her an Orphan knowing it was vampires that caused them to be killed all because there is something about her that draws vampires to her. She finds out she's a witch with special gifts that soon draws the attention of Kaname The Pureblood vampire who wants the girl for himself.
1. Ivory

**Vampire Knight**

 **The New Student**

[Ivory Masaki]

[Cross Academy]

[A Young Girl steps out of a Black Van she was dressed in black leggings, brown boots, a blue silk long sleeve shirt. She has Long black hair flowing down to her back she has brown eyes. Her name is Ivory Masaki a 17 year old girl. Another girl and a two guys walk towards the car. Ivory picks up her Suitcase as the Headmaster walks up he smiles bowing to her.]

''You made it I am the Headmaster of Cross Academy and you must be Ivory welcome says Headmaster

''Thank you for letting me stay here Headmaster says Ivory

''Of course come with us and we will get you all settled [He looks at Yuki and Zero who were quiet as they observe Ivory intrigued] ''Oh Ivory this is My daughter Yuki and Zero both will be helping you settle in says Headmaster

''It's nice to meet you welcome to Cross Academy says Yuki

''Yeah welcome says Zero

[Zero smiles a little as he turns and walks towards the Huge building that is the Headmaster's office. Ivory looks around in awe of such beauty of the town and the Castle was also breathtaking. Yuki smiles gently seeing Ivory looking around this girl had a Innocence about her that was refreshing and new. Yuki follows Ivory and Zero inside the headmaster's office. The Headmaster pulls out a bunch of maps and books giving them to Ivory]

''This will be your school books and Map so you won't get lost...You will be also joining My daughter and Zero by joining the Displinerly Commiette says Headmaster

''What do they do? says Ivory

''Basically we make sure nobody from the Day class is out at nighttime or pass Curfew we also patrol the grounds at night as well says Zero

''Really that doesn't sound so hard says Ivory

[The Headmaster smiles gently as he then walks over to a wooden cabinet where inside were weapons Ivory was surprised to see swords, guns and Staff's inside]

''Okay all displinery commttee has to chose a weapon that will help protect yourself against intruders from the forests and if the Night Class gets out of hand [he waves a hand towards the Wood cabinet] ''Pick a weapon that is right for you says Headmaster

[Ivory nods then walks over to the cabinet placing her hand over the weapons until one of them throbs in her hands clearly telling her it's the weapon for her she takes out a Sword seeing it was a silver sword with a black and blue halt on it she takes it as the Headmaster shuts the cabinet]''Okay Yuki tomorrow will be her first day here make sure you both keep an eye on her until she doesn't need you anymore says Headmaster

''Yes Headmaster says Yuki

[Zero sighs nodding as he turns to Ivory seeing she was still looking at the sword seeing a silent tear come down her face he was surprised as Ivory looks at the Headmaster and bows to him]

''Thank you Headmaster. says Ivory

[Ivory's Dorm Room]

[Yuki enters the room before Ivory who is carrying her bags with her seeing it was a single Dorm room all to herself.]

''Since you came here a little late we don't have a whole lot of room but this room will do for you I hope says Yuki

[Ivory sighs turning to smile at Yuki] ''thank you Yuki for helping me...I...I will see you tomorrow says Ivory

''You too...remember school starts in the morning at 8:00 so don't be late says Yuki

''I won't says Ivory

[Yuki leaves shutting the door behind her as Ivory walks over to the bed placing everything on it including her bag full of clothes she goes through another bag until she takes out a small book a Journal and she slowly sits down and begins to write.]

''Dear Diary...I made it to the Academy and I am scared since the time both my parents died in the fire attack 10 years ago everything is so different now I've met some nice people so far and I hope I can meet more because I don't want to be alone forever.

[Ivory sighs as she stops writing and then begins to get ready for bed putting on her nightgown pulling out her hair band letting her hair fall to her butt as she then lays down and goes to sleep]

[Cross Academy]

[Ivory is up getting dressed in her school uniform which is black with white strips and black socks and shoes with a red bow in the middle she placed her arm band on her right arm and takes her sword and puts it in her bag as she walks out of the bedroom where Yuki is waiting on her. She smiles relief]

''Wow you are up earily...good we can finally head down to keep the crowd from disturbing the Night class as they go to their classes. says Yuki

''Okay says Ivory

[Night Class Dorms]

[Ivory is staring at a bunch of girls that were going crazy standing around to wait for the Night class students to show up. Yuki runs through the crowd]

''Hey, don't push! says Student girl

''Alright everyone step back it's way pass curfew for all you dayclass students that aren't allowed in just turn around and go back to your droms says Yuki

[Ivory moves through the girls who step back at seeing her she was the new girl who transfered from The All girls school academy One girl walks over and pulls on Ivory's hair]

''Hey Ow...what are you doing? says Ivory

''Oh...it's just your hair is so shiny and long...what's your name? says student girl2

''My name is Ivory Masaki and I am on the disciplinary commette and must ask you girls to go back to your dorms now says Ivory

''Oh...we don't want to says Student girl3

We can see what you are trying to do Yuki it's so obvious you're just taken an advantge of the fact your the Headmaster's daughter says Student girl3

''That's not true. I'm from the Disciplinary Committee so I...says Yuki

''Kane...come out says Student Girls

''No you can't do that says Yuki

[She was pushing back the girls as Ivory watches her seeing all the girls were yelling and screaming for the Knight class students to come out she snaps her fingers and the girls were suddenly pushed back by a strong force Yuki stunned looks around at what's doing that Ivory was standing beside her blocking the girls and that she wasn't having differeculty she was surprised]

''Ivory...what's going on...how are the girls being pushed back like this? says Yuki

''Oh...I'm pushing them back with my hands see says Ivory

[Ivory laughs nervously as the doors of the Night Class opens and all the girls then file in a single line making a path in between them so the Night class can walk through. Ivory turns to see all the Night class students and she was stunned at how beautiful they looked she stops pushing them with her mind and turns towards Yuki]

''Who are they? says Ivory

''They are the Night Class students...[sighs as they walk down the walk way all the girls were screaming at a guy in front that has blonde hair] ''That's Aido says Yuki

''Hello Ladies I can hear you loud and clear from the dorm rooms and you are all looking so perky and cute as ever says Aido

''Hanabusa says Akatsuki

''Oh relax you are so stiff Bang!says Aido

[He makes a bang noise and points his finger like a gun at a girl who faints then the girls goes wild runs over to him almost tripping Yuki Ivory helps her up]

''Hey are you okay? says Ivory

''Yes I am fine...thanks Ivory says Yuki

Yuki...[Ivory and Yuki turn to the concerned voice from one of the Night Class students] ''Are you alright? says Kaname

''Oh Kaname yes I'm alright...says Yuki

[Kaname turns to Ivory who was standing behind her he eyes her sensing something about her that she didn't even now he slowly smiles ]

''You must be new I have never seen you here before? says Kaname

''Oh yes I am new I just moved here Last night says Ivory

''[He takes her hand and kisses it not letting his eyes off her she swallows as she gets a powerful sting in her arms she gasps slowly taking her hand back bowing to him]

''Thank you for helping Ms Ivory says Kaname

''You're...welcome says Ivory

''That is what the Disciplinary Committe does says Yuki

[Kaname looks at Yuki smiling at her then at Ivory who was looking at her hand she closes her eyes and then bows to him again and then walks away he watches her.]

''What is wrong with her? says Student Girl2

''She seems so Pale all of a sudden says Student3

[Yuki gasps as Zero comes over to check on Ivory who has stopped still holding her hand]

''Ivory are you alright you seemed pale? says Zero

Um It's nothing just something that I've had since I was a little girl...I sometimes can't touch people it's uncomfortable says Ivory

''I see...[He turns to the Students who were still talking about her] ''You all need to get back to your dorms right now everyday they are all screaming and throwing themselves at the Night Class it's discusting says Zero

''Why are you acting cocky Zero when you're late so stop acting like a jerk it's our job as the Displinerary Committee to set an example says Yuki

''Speak for yourself you are so obvious that you like that guy it's pathetic says Zero

''Hmmm...I need to go says Ivory

[Yuki sees Ivory was walking away fast walking towards the Water fountain Yuki runs after her.]

''What's wrong Ivory? says Yuki

[She sighs as she sits down feeling the cool breeze on her face from the water fountain she looks at her hand from where Kaname touched her when she felt all the girl's emotions which was giving her one of her headaches...]

''It's just...ever since I was a kid I haven't been able to touch people or get near them...I am senstive to other people's touch and when that Kaname person touched my hand...I kind felt dizzy and sick I'm sorry Yuki says Ivory

''No it's okay...at least you are telling us that now so we will now and when those girls come around You will just move away...thank you for helping me deal with them today [to Zero] ''Unlike Zero who was late says Yuki

''Will you knock it off Yuki...says Zero

[Zero turns to Ivory who was smiling gently at them] ''This is just going to take me some time to adjust that's all...so when is our patrol duty? says Ivory

''It starts right now says Yuki

[She takes Ivory's hand and pulls her up after her who gasps trying to keep up with the girl she looks at their hands feeling that Yuki has always had feelings towards Zero who has been in her family for years.]

[The Night Class]

[All the Night Class students are sitting at there desks as the teacher tells them all about the new objects called the Blood Tablet]

''The effectiveness of the blood tablet, which the Night class developed and has been excepted world wide You are not just the pride of this school but the entire Vampire realm says Night Class Teacher

''it's not that big of a deal says Kura

''all we did is take part in a group study says Takashi

''I really hate that guy Kiryu who does Zero Kiryu think he is grabbing Dorm President Kuran by the arm like that says Aido

''Oh, you sound like someone in love says Kura

''I'd destroy that Disciplinary Committe member in a second if they just let me says Aido

''Yes but that girl the one that is new...[He licks his lips] ''She was a tasty looking one says Shiki

''Lord Kaname I've noticed that you seem awfully interested in that girl? says Kura

''[Kaname was staring outside seeing the Moon was full] ''Yes I am but there is something interesting about The New Girl as well I think her name was called Ivory Says Kaname

[Ruka sighs irriated as she slams her text book on Aido's hand who was crying out]

''That hurts, that hurts, that hurts Ruka [Aido stands up glaring at Ruka]...do you wish to die? says Aido

The Moon will soon be covered by the clouds it will be our time...The Night was made for vampires says Kaname

[All the vampires in the room were showing there eyes were glowing red Kaname drinks his red wine as his eyes turn red]

[Cross Academy]

[Ivory, Yuki and Zero are standing before the Headmaster's desk ]

''Why are we doing this? Our duty is to be security guards not be body guards to a bunch of celebrities, headmaster? says Zero

''I know doing this every night is hard on you but...says Headmaster

''If you know that then why don't you increase the number of Discipline Committee for the school all I got is Yuki and she is useless and Ivory who just moved here and became part of this job says Zero

''I am not useless and I don't have to take lip from someone who is late all the time says Yuki

It's our job to keep there secret it's the reason this Academy is divided into the Day class and the Night class for the two to coexist the truth about the night class must be hidden from the day class that is why you as guardian's is so critical that is why you three are the only ones I can trust with this duty [Ivory sighs looking at the Headmaster who's attention was on her she blinks] ''Tell me child how was your first day here? says Headmaster

''It was fine I am still adjusting with everything Yuki and Zero have been a really great help to me says Ivory

''that is good Tonight will be a true test for you child so be careful and good luck if you don't mind I must speak to My son and daughter says Headmaster

''Of course I will be waiting outside says Ivory

[Ivory leaves as the Headmaster watches her then turns to Yuki and Zero who has been watching Ivory leave]

''So you two how has Ivory really been since she arrived? says Headmaster

''Well she is really quiet doesn't say much and she seems to be a good person and smart...she really helped with the crowd today...and you won't believe this Headmaster but I think she somehow moved the crowd with her Mind...I mean I saw her do it says Yuki

[Zero stunned looks at Yuki] ''What? when did this happen? says Zero

''You were late and never got to see it but one moment the girls were all screaming and yelling at the gate and the next the Girls were all moved back and standing still in one place and Ivory was standing with her back to them there really is something about her that is strange says Yuki

''Hmm...I will keep in mind of what you said Yuki...the Masaki Family has always been a secertive family they were a rich family both mother and father were killed in a fire accident...that left the Young Ivory alone in the world lived in a orphange all her life says Headmaster

''Oh that's terrible no wonder she is so withdrawn and quiet says Yuki

''So that is why I need you both to look after Ivory until she is able to do things on her own here says Headmaster

[Night Partol]

[Ivory is walking around the Campus Hallways making sure there is no Day Class students out of bed she continues to look out through the night she sighs leaning against a brick wall as she hears footsteps behind her seeing two Night class students walking around. Ivory stiffens seeing it was Kaname and Ichijo]

''Hello thank you for all your hard work this is your first time here isn't it? says Ichijo

''[She bows] ''Yes...it is even if it's my first day...says Ivory

''Keep up the good work Ms Ivory tell me do you have a last name says Kaname

[She stiffens and nods] ''Yes it's Masaki Ivory [Kaname's eyes widens as he steps forward she stiffens as his head leans towards her's and he begins sniffing her then he steps back as she does as well.] ''What are you doing? says Ivory

''Hmm...you have a unigue smell...forgive me Ivory [He walks ahead before stopping turning his gaze back at her narrowing his eyes] ''Till we meet again says Kaname

[She looks at Ichijo confused who was just as confused as well and stunned as he looks at her]

''You said your last name is Masaki? says Ichijo

''It's a last name not really that important says Ivory

''Oh no Ms Ivory it is very important the Masaki Family has been wealthy Aristocrats for thousands of years...[Kaname was staring at Ichico sternly he winces then bows to her] ''Sorry Ivory don't work too hard says Ichijo

[She watches Ichijo walk with Kaname and wondering what was about her last name that stired them both she sighs as she goes about her duty]

[Cross Academy]

[It is morning as Class starts for the Day Class Ivory is sitting at a desk near the window as the Teacher was given his lessons. She turns to see Yuki alseep and that the Teacher was annoyed]

''Yuki! says Teacher

''Yuku...there serving Ginger Stir-fry on the menu today says Yori

''It's time to chow down [Yuki stands up holding her pin up like a fork smiling then it dies as she sees the teacher glaring down at her.] ''Oh says Yuki

''Another Nap? Both you and Kiryu the Disciplinary Committee must be a demanding job says Teacher

[Yuki looks back at Zero who is sleeping behind her with his head laying on the desk. she groans as she turns back to the teacher]

''Oh no...I can handle it says Yuki

[He glares] ''You both have detention says Teacher

''Oh...man...says Yuki[she lays her head on the desk]

''You have it rough, don't you? You didn't return to the dorms until morning then sleep during class...You're like a vampires says Yori

''Huh? do-do you believe there are such things as vampires, Yori? says Yuki

''No of course not says Yori

''Oh me neither haha says Yuki

''Well, hang in there says Yori

[Ivory sighs getting up as the Bell rings placing all her books into her back pack then walks over to Yuki's desk seeing how tired she is]

''it's so boring being here all by myself...with just Zero says Yuki

''Um Zero has already left Yuki says Ivory

''Oh no says Yuki

[It's night time again]

[Ivory is standing around with Yuki and Zero patrolling the grounds to make sure the Night Class and the Day class weren't miss behaving]

...Still looking at Kaname Yuki you are so obvious says Zero

[Ivory looks at Yuki who is glaring at Zero she giggles into her hands then she notices down on the ground two girls from the Day class are outside she sighs then she jumps down from the stone wall and grabs a tree then lands and runs over to them]

''I want your name and class you both now the rules it's dangerous to be walking around at night so go back to your dorms! says Ivory

[One of the girls places her hands on her face looking at her] ''Oh...it's Ivory we just came to take pictures of the Night Class students can't we just take a few...? Ow...says Student girl

''Are you okay? can you walk? says Girl 2

[Ivory gasps walking over to the students] ''Oh no you're hurt here let me take a look at what's hurting says Ivory

[The Girls watches intrigued as Ivory places her hand on the girl's arm from which it was bleeding and it slowly heals when she senses something and takes out her sword and points it at Akatsuki Kain...and Hanabusa Aido ]

''Night Class Students Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido...says Student girls

''No need to make a fuss we just came out here because we smelled blood say You are a tasty looking one...says Aido

''Aido...if you lay a finger on the girls, you'll pay dearly? says Ivory

[Aido smiles as he walks toward Ivory touching her hand that was throbbing from the cut on her hand she gasps]

''Did you fall? the sweet smell I am smelling is coming from you...says Aido

[Ivory was stunned looking at her wrist that was cut and bleeding] ''Darn it! when I climbed down that tree...says Ivory

[He smiles pulling on her hand until she falls into his arms she stiffens feeling the energy from him she groans in pain closing her eyes]

''Hmm you are so tasty looking what I would give to sink my fangs into you says Aido

''Aido, don't! Let go of me Aido! says Ivory

''Hanabusa...says Akatashi

''Noo let go of me [She places her hands on Aido's chest and a electric shock enters his chest he gasps taking a step back he stares at her surprised as she looks at her hands in shock] ''What was that? says Ivory

''That is what I like to now...says Aido

[An arm comes around her waist pulling her to stand behind him Zero was glaring at the vampires in front of him]

''Sucking blood on school grounds is strictly forbidden has smelling the blood on Ivory made you lose control vampire says Zero

''Zero...wait hold on says Ivory

''But I've already tasted her says Aido

[Aido flinches as a gun shot went off Ivory gasps seeing Yuki pull Zero's arm away from killing the vampires.]

''You scared me! You can't shoot him, you idiot! says Yuki

''[A Voice spoke behind the vampires Kaname walks out from the building] ''That bloody rose gun will you put that thing away to us vampires, that's very threatening says Kaname

''Kaname...says Yuki

''[Kaname takes a hold of the back of Aido's shirt glaring at him] ''I'll take this fool and we'll wait for the Headmaster's punishment says Kaname

''Dorm President Kuran...says Aido

''Zero...is that alright? says Kaname

''Just get them out of here Kuran says Zero

''Akahaski why didn't you stop Aido? You're just as Guilty [to the Dayclass student girls] ''Now then. these two who fainted...[Another girl from the night class jumps down from a tree and places her hand over the girls head taking there memories away] ''I'll have there memories of tonight erased and take them to the headmaster's office...is that okay? says Kaname

''Oh...yes all right. thank you says Yuki

[Kaname looks at Ivory who was standing to the side nursing her arm where the Vampire bit her she had her hand over it and his eyes narrowed seeing a small blue light shining over it. He walks over to her Yuki who was nervous as he passes her to look at Ivory's hand]

''He must have hurt you...may I take a look? says Kaname

[Ivory looks at Kaname and then gasps as he takes her wrist in his hand pulling her to him she was confused as she tries to get her hand back]

''Wait...it's okay you don't have too...Ah [He brings her wrist up to his lips and he begins to lick the blood from her all the while he was watching her she closes her eyes in discomfort feeling all the emotions around people she groans pulling away she grabs her arm backing away from him] ''No! please it's alright it was just a small bite says Ivory

Ivory...says Yuki

[Ivory looks at everyone then at Kaname then runs away Kaname watches her licking his lips Yuki looks at him sighing in relief knowing that she wasn't going to be alone in keeping an eye on Ivory]

''Kaname...what is wrong with Ivory? says Yuki

''It seems she is senstive to anyone that touches her...and she also has a gift for healing...says Kaname

[Kaname turns to Yuki seeing Zero was protective of Yuki as he pulls her away]

''What is it about that girl that has you confused Lord Kaname? says Kura

''Ivory is no ordinary girl we must keep an eye on her if we are to find out more about her says Kaname

[Ivory runs all the way back to her dorm room she opens the door then slams it shut she leans against it heavily sliding down the wall until she pulls her knees to her chest then begins to shake she sees the images inside her mind of the night of her parents death]

 _[10 Years Ago]_

 _[The Mansion was on fire as Ivory who was only 10 years old is screaming for her mother she runs through the halls of the house until she runs downstairs to where the fire was consuming everything when she sees three men dressed in expensive Suits one was standing in front of them and he was there leader he has black hair falling to the back of his neck and he has red eyes and he was glaring down at her parents who were bowing down to him]_

 _''Why are you here Lord Kuran...why are you doing this? says Ivory's Father_

 _''It is to protect our secret which you have done so poorly of You as for the promise of keeping your only child safe from other vampires who will find her blood irresitable...says Kaname_

 _''It was my fault...don't take my wife's life She was only doing what I asked her to do...she needed more blood to keep our daughter from dying says Ivory's father_

 _''No Rorie you can't It's not important to protect me I am the one who broke the laws it is me who should be punished...says Ivory's mother_

 _[Ivory runs down the steps falling into her mom and dad's lap. she was crying]_

 _''Mama...papa what's happening? says Ivory_

 _''Ivory...you shouldn't be here...you have to run says Ivory's father_

 _''No I won't leave you says Ivory_

 _[Kaname narrows his eyes at the small girl seeing the blue eyes that were filled with sorrow knowing that he couldn't be the one to kill them...He turns to Ivory's mother]_

 _''You will not die by my hands but now this if there are anymore stunts like you pulled I will not hestiate to chop off both your heads...says Kaname_

 _[Suddenly someone appears behind her parents and she was a beautiful woman with long silver hair and red eyes she rises her hands and with a slash her mother's head falls off Ivory screams as her mother's head falls into her hands she backs away as her father turns around to kill the woman but she thrusts her hand through his chest...Kaname is stunned at the blood shed of the Masaki Family he rushes forward and grabs Ivory into his arms she struggles screaming and crying out her parents name]_

 _''NOOO! Mama! Papa says Ivory_

 _[Kaname pulls her face to his chest closing his eyes at such suffering in the girl's eyes placing his hand on her head]_

[Ivory's Dorm Room]

[Ivory crying walks to her bed and falls on it rolling into a ball as the pain of the night rushes back losing her parents and who was the one who killed them.]


	2. Xocolatl's Day

**Xocolatl's Day**

[Cross Academy Day Class]

[Everyone was sitting in class so excited for the day's event which Ivory had no idea about as she was sitting at her desk writing in her Journal]

''It happened again last night the nightmare of my parents death I thought I have forgotten such things but since being in this school it has all come rushing back. How much longer will these memories haunt me

[Three Girls walk up to her desk looking at the Journal that she was writing in she gasps closing the book]

''Ivory...hey how are you tell me do you have a crush here to give chocolates to? says Student Girl

''No I don't have time for stuff like that says Ivory

''really...even if you don't have one but who would you like to give the Chocolates too? says Student girl2

''I haven't been here long to give anyone anything so I don't have anyone says Ivory

[The girls sigh then leaves her alone as she listens to everyone]

''The girls give chocolates to boys they have a crush on to reclaim their love for them I don't get it so Ridiculous has anyone forgotton that this is a school of higher learning says Student Guy

''So are you going to give anyone anything Yori? says Yuki

''No I don't have anyone but what about you? says Yori

''Uh no I don't says Yuku

''Oh then what is that? says Yori

''Oh this...? it doesn't mean anything says Yuki

[Night Class Dorm]

[St. Xocolati's day]

[All the Day Class students are all crowded around the gates of the Night class dorms as Yuki was holding back the girls from climbing the walls.]

''Everyone seems so excited today says Yojiki

even though the event is tomorrow says Akatsuki

''I wonder how many gifts I will get. Akatsuki wanna make a bet to see who gets more? says Aido

''You're pathetic says Akatsuki

''this is so stupid says Shiki

''You'll get lots of chocolates Shiki says Yujiki

''[Ruka was looking out the window seeing all the girls crowding around the yard. she gasps to herself when she sees Ivory was standing in front of a group of girls and the girls weren't even pushing her like an invisible hand was keeping them from moving.]

''What is it about that girl that is different? says Ruka

What girl Ruka? says Shiki

[Shiki walks over to the window looking at what Ruka is staring at he sees Ivory]

''Oh her...what she is just a human girl says Shiki

'[Kaname walks down the stairs staring at them] ''She is no ordinary Human...says Kaname

''Lord Kaname good morning says Ruka

''Morning everyone so shall we go? says Kaname

[Outside the Gates]

[All the girls that were screaming were pushing against something invisible staring at the girl in front of them. Ivory sighs looking up at the top of the wall where Yuki was blowing a whistle]

''Ivory come on let us see the Night class students I have to give him my chocolate! says Student Girl

''No way you can't give your chocolate until the actual event I am sorry but you will have to wait says Ivory

''I have to give him my chocolates says Girl

''You there no climbing the walls says Yuki

''Ahhh...says Student girl

[She begins to fall Ivory gasps as she turns around and puts her hands on her shoulders closing her eyes and a blur of wind blows causing the student girl to slowly land on the ground on her feet she sighs in relief the student girl was confused on how a wind could stop her from falling...everyone turns to Ivory who turned back around pretending that she didn't do anything. Yuki was in awe of what just happened]

''Huh? says Girl

''[Zero was staring at Ivory who saw everything then he turns to glare at the girls] ''If anyone breaks the rules, this event my be cancelled for good says Zero

''That was uncalled for! says Student girl

''You don't have to say things like that to make the girls hate you says Yuki

[The gates opens and everyone suddenly screams as Aido and the others walk out Yuki was staring in space at Kaname when the girls begin to push her she gasps glaring at them then she holds them back]

''Stay back all of you says Yuki

''[Ivory sighs steps up the crowd and with a push of her hand the girls steps back]

''Ivory you are so cruel why won't you let us get closer says Student Girl

''How is everyone today Good Morning says Aido

''[Ruko walks with the guys turning to look at Ivory who was standing with her arms folded around herself and she was pale like she was over doing it with her gifts Ruko walks over to her Ivory stiffens as the girl comes closer]

''Who are you and how are you able to freeze people like that? says Ruko

''Hmm Uh...It's just a small thing I can do it's nothing says Ivory

''I can tell how such a thing is taxing on you...Be careful says Ruko

[Ivory nods as Ruko walks away Kaname was staring at her which she was finding very uncomfortable she turns her face as Yuki looks at Zero who was glaring at the Night Class students and at Kaname.]

''Ivory good morning says Kaname

''Don't bother Ivory...leave her alone says Zero

[Kaname stares at Zero coldly walking towards him.] ''How are you feeling Zero? says Kaname

''What? says Zero

''Hmm you take care now says Kaname

''If you want to challenge me I am ready anytime you want Kaname says Zero

''that jerk says Aido

''Hanabusa says Arakashi

[Zero glares after the Night class Ivory clenches her hands together watching them leave then turns and walks away from the courtyard she sighs really thinking about what happened that she couldn't believe she let herself lose control like she did she continues to walk until she reaches a beautiful cherry tree she sits underneath it still staring at her hand. Yuki has been worried about Ivory since the day she first came to Cross Academy she follows Ivory seeing she was seated under a tree]

''Ivory is something wrong? says Yuki

''it's nothing Yuki I just needed to get away from all those screaming girls says Ivory

No you are not fine not since whatever happened with the wind...did you have something to do with it? says Yuki

''Please don't ask Yuki I can't explain it myself all my life I've had these abilities they help me at times when I need it like dealing with the those girls...don't worry about me says Ivory

''I can't help but worry about you this hasn't been easy for you and knowing that you are different then us makes it worse...but I like you just the way you are says Yuki

''thank you I apprecite that...[she suddenly stands up as Yuki looks up at her] ''We better get going we have a whole night ahead of us says Ivory

''Right says Yuki

[Headmaster's House]

[Yuki is in the kitchen making chocolates for tomorrow as Ivory walks in with a bag of groceries.]

''Ivory what do you got there? says Yuki

''Oh just somethings to make Truffles with since tomorrow is Chocolate day I mine as well make something for it says Ivory

''Oh I can't wait to see how good it will taste so who are you bringing it for? says Yuki

''Nobody I just want to give it to the class and whoever would want some says Ivory

[Yuki smiles a little] ''That is very kind of you and as a token of my appreciation I am giving my chocolates too..,aaah says Yuki

''Yuki...[Ivory sees Yuki cut her hand on the knife she walks over to her taking her hand in hers then it begins to glow blue] ''You really need to be careful Yuki...says Ivory

''Oh wow...says Yuki

[Yuki watches in awe seeing the blue light appear from Ivory's hand and the cut was gone just like magic she sees that Ivory has gone pale from such a task she pulls away]

''There...all better Yuki...says Ivory

''Thanks says Yuki

[After Yuki got done making her gift for Kaname and Zero she looks at Ivory seeing she was doing her Candy she was wiping her forehead when she gets done wrapping the chocolate into the wrappings.]

''They are all done now I am going to bed Yuki I will see you tomorrow says Ivory

''You too goodnight says Yuki

[Ivory walks down the hallway towards her Room and she opens her door to find someone was in her room it was Zero she gasps shutting her door]

''What are you doing in here Zero? says Ivory

''I am concerned about you I need to know how you are doing what you did today saving that girl from her fall? says Zero

''It was really nothing...it's just a small thing I can do to help...but please you shouldn't be in here says Ivory

''I'm sorry but there is something about you that just smells so delicious says Zero

[His eyes suddenly goes red she steps back remembering such a gaze from her childhood she goes to open the door but he slams a hand over her head she closes her eyes as he pins her to the door]

'Zero...no what are you doing? says Ivory

[He leans his face into her neck smelling the lavender scent he slowly licks her neck she struggles but his hand goes under her chin lifting it until his teeth pierces her neck she gasps but his hand covers her mouth he was feeding when he suddenly gets a strong push from her she pushes away from him her back against the wall horrified to see that Zero was a vampire He looks at the blood on his hands seeing it was Ivory's blood He sees she was breathing hard from all the blood loss she had she then faints into his arms He then places her on the bed then runs out of the room. He walks against a wall sliding down it]

''I can't believe I did that...but her blood...it tasted like nothing I've ever tasted before says Zero

''Zero what did you do? says Headmaster

''It was an accident I smelled her blood and I couldn't resist her...from tasting her blood I am no longer hungry says Zero

''That is because her blood is Pure and delicious to vampires Her family has always tried to keep vampires from knowing about her...says Headmaster

''What is she? what kind of human would have such gifts? says Zero

''[Sighs] ''I was hoping to keep it a secret but since you tasted her blood you should now...She's a Witch they are capable of having strong powers and Her family was blessed with Natural gifts and because of those gifts there is a price the Vampire families has always sought after witches like her who are capable of bringing fortune to them which is why she must be protected says Headmaster

[Zero sighs in relief feeling the headache in his head gone from taking the girl's blood never thought such blood could take away his hunger. Yuki is standing behind the Headmaster down the hall stunned from hearing about Ivory]

[Cross Academy Day Class]

[Yuki is yawning looking over at Ivory who was busy looking at her Text book and then she turns to Zero who was watching Ivory as well seeing that he was feeling a little better from drinking her blood the night before.]

''tired again? says Yori

''Um only a little says Yuki

''You got back to the dorm much later then last time Oh I see you made Chocolates says Yori

''that's what I planned anyway but they got ruined so I went and bought some says Yuki

''Oh I see says Yori

''hmm I am such a loser when it comes to this sort of thing says Yuki

[Ivory sighs taking out a mediem size bag and begins passing around Chocolates everyone was surprised. Ivory walks to Zero who looks up at her she lowers her gaze as she takes out a black box with a green ribbon on it]

''This is for you Zero...for being a friend says Ivory

[Zero is surprised that someone would give him anything he looks at the chocolate seeing it was so neatly made then he pops them in his mouth and they were deliclious]

''Hmm they are really good...thank you says Zero

''You're welcome says Ivory

[All the girls and boys were watching Ivory give out candy and everyone was surprised such a quiet girl was giving them gifts]

''thank you Ivory for giving us these candies...says Student Girls

''No it's okay...I wanted to show people that I wasn't just all about Studying and being quiet says Ivory

[Yuki sighs in apprecition when she gets a yellow box of Chocolates wondering what Ivory was going to do with the rest of them.]

[Xocolatl's Day]

[There were all kinds of girls standing behind line gates waiting for the Night Class students to come out so they can give them there gifts.]

'All right everyone no cutting in line and wait your turn. today is the time and we will see how many St. Xocolatl's day chocolates can you pass out says Yuki

''Wow this is going to be so fun says Aido

''This kind of thing doesn't interest me says Shiki

''Just go with it Shiki says Aido

''And remember Night Class these girls take this very seriously says Yuki

''I have to accept each and everyone! says Aido

''Wait not yet Aido! says Yuki

[Ivory is standing at the end of the walk way as Aido runs up to her taking her hands she stiffens at his touch as he rubs them]

''What are you doing? says Ivory

''Aido you must behave yourself is that understood? says Kaname

''u-uh yes, Of course Dorm President Kaname says Aido

''Thank you Kaname says Yuki

[Yuki runs over to the end of the walk way with Ivory who was holding her bag of goodies She blows her whistle as everyone begins taking there gifts from the girls. Ivory is holding her breath as she then hands her gifts to Ruka, Aido,Akatsuki, Shiki. Kaname is standing over by Yuki and Zero all the vampires were looking at Zero. Ruka looks at her Present she got from Ivory seeing how good they look]

''Thank you Ivory says Ruka

''Your welcome Ruka..says Ivory

''Ruka I got you this to show my apprecition to you says Student boy

''Ahhh...thanks says Ruka

[Aido steps in between Ivory taking her hands in his he leans down towards her face she stiffens glaring at him]

''You are so beautiful Ivory won't you give me your blood as a gift? says Aido

[Yuki blows her whistle getting in between him and Ivory] ''Aido stop you can only accept Chocolates and nothing else says Yuki

[The girls begin screaming for Zero who was glaring at the Night Class vampires and they were glaring at him too. Ivory was a little afraid of him since he bit her the night before she touches her neck and he was eyeing her seeing how pale she became she turns away to bump into Kaname who catches her she gasps pulling away]

''Are you alright Ivory? says Kaname

''Y-yes I am fine...just a little tired [He eyes her seeing she was pale and that she has a small bandage on her neck she slowly pulls back when he pulls down her neckline he touches her neck] ''Kaname what are you doing? says Ivory

''Where did you get that? says Kaname

''Oh I...think I hit myself on a branch last night it's no big deal says Ivory

[His gaze turns to Zero and it was cold she winces feeling the emotions from them both the anger and jealously then Kaname pulls away from her taking the big red box full of Chocolates from her]

'Thank you Ivory for the gift I shall except with the greatest pleasure [He leans down to her ears] ''I don't believe for a second you were scratched by a branch it was a vampire who bit you and I will find the one who harmed you and kill them...you must not be harmed says Kaname

''I can take care of myself thank you Kaname says Ivory

[He pulls back then turns to walk away but not before narrowing his gaze at her with a promise he will see her again. Ivory was confused when she turns back to Yuki who was staring at Zero she walks away from the event since it was finally over and walks towards the stables where the horses were She had the feeling she was being watched she turns to see Zero was leaning against the stable walls she didn't want to go near him in this state...she turns around when he grabs her wrist she gasps as he pulls her into his arms...he was trembling and sweating]

''Zero...you can't take my blood again...you have to feed some other way or you are going to lose control...please let go of me says Ivory

[He growls staring at her seeing that she was scared of him and with good reason He cups her face with his touching his lips against the side of her face she closes her eyes knowing that he wasn't listening to her his grip tightens on her waist then his mouth opens to reveal fangs then they sink into her neck she gasps using her hands to shock him with her lightening power he hisses pulling away she grabs her neck then runs away through the woods Zero puts a hand over his face wiping the blood of her off his lips he knows he has to find her and apologize for his behavior. Ivory slows down as she comes to the Lake seeing there were nobody here as she stops breathing hard from her run from Zero...she hears movement behind her as she sees the Night class behind her Ruka concerned sees the blood on her neck she backs away from them as Aido steps forward]

''No Aido please don't come near me says Ivory

[She was afraid for her life and that she was surrounded by vampires she holds her hand to her neck healing herself. Ruka narrows her eyes at this pulling the girl's hand away]

''I knew it you are a Witch of the Masaki Clan...what a surprise to find the last of them is still alive says Ruka

''What are you talking about A Witch? says Ivory

[Zero runs in between her and Ruka who is surprised but angry at seeing him again]

''What the hell are you doing bothering Ivory? says Zero

''We came because we smelled her blood and it seems that a vampire got a hold of her...but it wasn't us says Ruka

''Enough you are cocky Zero says Aido

''You're just a human, and the way you treat Lord Kaname says Ruka

''Are we really doing this? says Ruma

''But Takama said to leave it alone says Shiki

''He's right, Hanabusa, Ruka if Lord Kaname finds out, he'll let you all have it. [to Zero] ''Put that thing away we are not here to fight says Akatsuki

[Zero takes Akatsuki's arm and flips him over his shoulder.]

''Interesting come on then vampires...let's get on with it I am in a bad mood anyway says Zero

''Stop all of you...if you all fight everyone of you will hear from the Headmaster and Kaname says Ivory

''see it's his attiude that makes people think he's Cocky says Aido

[He begins to use his ice powers on Zero]

''I'm not to blame if I try to be the good guy here I am not to blame of what comes next says Akatsuki

[Ivory sighs rises her hands out then a force of Wind flies the vampires and Zero apart Ruka looks at Ivory who was leaning against a tree weakly staring at them]

''I'm sorry but you can't fight against each other it's forbidden says Ivory

[Aido sighs seeing how pale Ivory was he bows towards her kissing her hand] ''It looks like we have to back down says Aido

''it was just getting fun too...[Ruka turns to walk towards Ivory pushing her hand aside from her neck seeing two pinpricks in her neck she narrows her eyes wondering who it was that did this.] ''You need to tell us who did that to you? says Ruka

''[Ivory looks at Ruka seeing she was serious then she looks at Zero who looks guilty he turns and walks away she closes her eyes as Ruka sighs]

''We need to leave for class before Kaname finds us and skin us alive says Shiki

''right let's go says Akatsuki

[Ivory sighs watching them leave then she slowly begins moving back towards the dorms when the ground comes up to meet her she faints as someone catches her she slowly looks up seeing two faces since her vision was blurry it was Kanama]

''Kaname...says Ivory

[She moans then falls unconscious He narrows his eyes at her then picks her up bridal style walking towards the Headmaster's office to her Dorm room where he lays her down on the bed...The Headmaster was standing in the doorway concerned]

''What happened to her? says Headmaster

''Someone has been feeding off her and I want to know if it's Zero doing it? says Kaname

''I think it is and I don't think he realises what he has done until the last minute...it is her Witch blood says Headmaster

''What? says Kaname

''I've known for some time now that she has magic of a witch Yuki and Zero has been telling me everything that has been going on with him...I don't think she even knew says Headmaster

''Hmm...[Kaname moves a piece of hair from her eyes seeing that she was so pale he closes his eyes as he leans down and begins licking her blood off her and healing her wound] ''This will be the last time she gets bitten...I won't let harm come to her again says Kaname

''Kaname...what do you plan on doing? says Headmaster

[He stands up staring around at her bedroom then turns to look at him] ''I will keep an eye on her myself no harm will come to her again...[He leaves the bedroom looking back at Ivory] ''Soon...the time will come where I will make my decision says Kaname

[He leaves staring ahead of himself as he makes the decision to make her his Bride and take her blood himself so that he can have the Witch on his side and nobody else will harm her]


	3. The Fang of Penitence

**The Fang of Penitence**

[Day Class ]

[It's a New Day as the classes were in exams when the Headmaster told the three Guardians to do an inspection on all the dorm rooms]

''Dorm Inspection...? says Aido

''I see. thank you so much Seiren says Kaname

''You're welcome Lord Kaname says Seiren

''what a pain there is no predicting what the Headmaster is gonna do next says Ruka

''I don't mind it's not like I got anything that we don't want him to see says Shiki

''That's right it gives them something to see and show them what the dorms are really like says Ichijo

''Ichijo...you didn't put away your under pants that you left on the floor. says Shiki

''Hey Hanabusa says Kane

''What is it Kane I'm sleepy I'm really tired and over this already says Aido

[they enter a room Kane shuts the door behind him as he speaks to Aido]

''Hanabusa I won't say anything just let them go says Kane

''What goes? says Aido

''Even junk can look intimidating when lined up like this says Kane

[The room had shelves with broken articles of china dishes and glass that has been smashed]

''Hey, what're you calling junk? that is my collection of precious items that were sacrificed when our brillient dorm president manifested his extraordinary powers says Aido

''You even got a fork that he used...Hanabusa? if the Dorm President finds these...says Kane

''I keep this collection out of respect and reverence for him.[they turn to see the person they are speaking about Kaname] ''Dorm President Kaname says Aido

'I would like to speak to you Aido about our Dorm Regurlations about the Moon Dormitory's privacy rules says Kaname

'[Kaname narrows his gaze and the chandler breaks and the glass shatters making Aido gather them up]

''Oh yet another treasure I can add to my collection says Aido

[Day Class Dorm Inspection]

[Yuki is rolling a basket full of books and photos of the Night class]

''These are confiscated says Yuki

''Hey where you going with those they are just photos? says Student girl

''I'm guessing they were taken without permission and that is not allowed says Yuki

''You don't understand Yuki says Student girl

''She's right Yuki you are abusing your position of the disciplinary committee acting all cosy with the night class A Suck up like you wouldn't understand says Student Rep

[Zero sees a Photobook behind the Class Rep's back and takes it from him.]

''Confiscated says Zero

''You are all so mean says Student Rep

[Ivory was at another end of a hallway with a basket of her own taking people's photos and picture books]

''I can't believe how far people will go to see the Night Class...confiscated says Ivory

''Oh Ivory why are you so cruel a girl like you should understand says Student girl

''Humph I can understand perfectly they are all beautiful but still it's against the rules says Ivory

[She follows behind Zero and Yuki as they walk towards the Moon Dorm Building Ivory sees a man guarding the gate]

''Hi Um we are...here to says Yuki

'You are with the Disciplinary Committee right? go on through says Old Man

[Ivory sighs feeling the energy inside this place was making her feel ill when she shouldn't be it's been a very long time since she felt this way the Night Class were taking out boxes of stuff from there rooms as Ivory walks through the halls seeing Kaname standing in the halls overseeing things.]

''Get rid of it all says Kaname

''if I put on muscles the Agency will be upset says Riki

My poor collection says Hanabusa

''don't hold it against me Hanabusa says Kane

[Ivory stops as she sees her basket was full then she turns to walk back through the hallways she sighs as it seems the day is almost over since the night Zero bit her the nightmares has been plague all about her parents death...she turns to look out the window seeing Yuki and Zero outside and they were walking away from the Night Class dorm rooms she groans wondering why they were skipping out on her...she begins to run down the steps when an arm stops her she looks up to see Kaname she goes to move away but his grip tightens]

''Kaname hey I have to see where Zero and Yuki went says Ivory

[He pulls her back against him with both arms this time ]

''I can't let you follow them everywhere those two go danger follows expecially Zero who seems not to be acting like himself...I won't let you be in danger says Kaname

[He caresses her hair which has come out of her Pony tail during her flight down the steps she looks at Kaname confused but then she pushes him away with her wind He is stunned but a little angry]

''You can't tell me what to do it's my job to make sure Yuki and Zero are okay...says Ivory

''You really think I am going to let you defy me...Ivory you should now that I am not an ordinary men to play with says Kaname

''[she turns and walks away from him making sure she freezes him as she walks away angry] ''Can't believe that guy I don't know him and he tries to tell me what to do says Ivory

[She runs through the courtyard until she follows where Yuki and Zero went which is the downtown Market place she sees Yuki who was looking around]

''Yuki...what's going on why did you leave? says Ivory

''Ivory...I can't find Zero I need your help finding him let's split up says Yuki

[Ivory nods then begins to walk through the town searching all the alley ways feeling uneasy the further she goes then she sees a little boy flying a red balloon run pass her she smiles a little then it goes away when the boy loses his balloon in a tree. Ivory jumps up and gets it then goes to give it to the boy]

''Here you go Little boy...huh [The boy runs off leaving Ivory to wonder what was going on as she then runs after him] ''No wait where are you going? [she walks down a flight of stairs where it was leading to a dark alley she didn't like the feeling she was getting as she holds on to the balloon until she finds him standing in front of a statue] ''here you go...take it says Ivory

''Thank you...Lady Ivory says Little boy

''What?...how do you know my name? says Ivory

[He grabs the balloon then her wrist bringing it to his lips she gasps as he bites down on her showing her that he is a vampire she smacks it's fangs away from her and she begins to runaway...She hears her name being called she sees Yuki up ahead]

''Ivory says Yuki

''Yuki we need to leave now...it's dangerous says Ivory

''What's going on? says Yuki

Vampire...says Ivory

[She grabs Yuki's arm then runs with her through the marketplace until she reaches a church tower then they run upstairs until they reach the attic Ivory uses her mind power to slam open the door then shuts it behind her she gasps for breath from the run seeing Yuki was looking at her strangely]

''Ivory are you alright? says Yuki

''No...No I am not alright I thought I let all this behind me...says Ivory

[Ivory looks behind Yuki seeing the vampire child she cries out as the child lands on her sending her flying backwards into the brick wall she groans as she hits her head Yuki was stunned seeing the vampire child...it was on top of a bell that begins to ring...The vampire child begins to laugh then it turns it's gaze at the window where Yuki sees Kanami she gasps with a smile on her face Ivory looks at Kaname as his eyes were glowing red]

''You poor creature ending up like this...says Kaname [He walks over to Ivory and Yuki wrapping his arms around their waist and placing his hand over both their eyes Ivory was confused]

''Kaname how did you? says Ivory

''The person you chosen to hurt is very dear to me...says Kaname

''[There was a gust of wind as the bell ringing comes to a stop then Kaname lowers his hand over Ivory's eyes he then steps away from her.]

''what's going on?...that boy? says Ivory

''He was a level E says Kaname

''Level...E? It wasn't a vampire, after all? says Yuki

''No he is a vampire says Kaname

[He walks up to Yuki sternly] ''What are you doing coming out here by yourself? says Kaname

''I was looking for Zero he disappeared says Yuki

''Zero can take care of himself...neither of you should have been in danger says Kaname

[Ivory was watching them seeing how gently Kaname was to Yuki she winces as her arm was throbbing as well as her wrist that was bleeding she begins to leave when Kaname moves to stand in front of her she backs away glaring at him]

''What are you doing? says Ivory

''Naughty girl...what were you thinking coming to a dangerous place like this all alone...says Kaname

''I told you Kaname I can take care of myself...I don't need anyone's help says Ivory

that is where you are wrong...as long as you are a Witch you're life will be in danger...[He takes her hand in his] ''Now I will walk you back home since Zero is back at the dorms says Kaname

[Ivory takes back her arm then turns her back to him he narrows his eyes at her knowing he will not allow her to keep defying him in this way...He sighs]

[Day class Dorm Rooms]

[The Headmaster's Office]

[Kaname is sitting down in a chair looking at his glass of blood]

''I couldn't deceived you after all even though you are in a class of your own without a drop of blood coursing through you or your ancestors veins Your lineage is rare among vampires now says Headmaster

''Headmaster Cross, I trust you, so I have not interfered but I want to now why you treat Zero like an ordinary student [Kaname stands up and slams his hands into the desk breaking it] ''stay this course or Zero will destroy this ideal of peace you have come up with. Zero's fate is horrible but he can't avoid it now. Any human bitten by a Pure blood vampire and is still alive comes a vampire himself says Kaname

''I know and I'm sorry tell me what is Masaki Clan to you? ever since Ms Ivory came to this school she has been bitten by Zero and now it seems You are looking at her? says Headmaster

''The Masaki Clan is no more except for that girl and as a witch she is a valuable one for a vampire to have on their side and as the Leader of the vampires I will make sure she is safe. says Kaname

[Ivory's Dorm Room]

[Ivory is sitting on her bed already dressed for bed in a light blue color nightgown with a robe around her she was writing in her journal.]

''I don't know what to say or write it's just so stressing being in this place all because I have no place else to go my parents are dead and there is nothing else for me here what more should I do

[She lays down sighing feeling tired from the day that she had along with Yuki knowing it was a dangerous job being part of the Disciplinary Commitee]


	4. Trigger Of Condemation

**Trigger Of Condemation**

[Infirmary]

[Ivory is sitting inside the Infirmary where the headmaster was putting on a bandage on her neck and hand from where the Vampire that attacked her the other day. She sighs looking at her bite marks]

''This is the second time that a vampire drinked your blood Ivory I'm sorry this should have never happened to you Don't worry Zero is settled in his dorm room says Headmaster

''I know he couldn't control himself He is just now getting the urge to feed I just wish it wasn't me that he attacked says Ivory

''It's because you are a witch a Rare one at that with the special gifts you have. You blood is pure which is why vampires are drawn to it. says Headmaster

''A Witch...saying this aloud is insane...How can I Be a witch? says Ivory

''How can vampires be alive? it's simple you were born into a Family of Witches that has been around for thousands of years and you are the only one from that lineage that is alive and must now be protected says Headmaster

''[Sighing as she slowly stands up placing the band on her arm] ''What will happened to me since I have gotten bitten by vampires? says Ivory

''Normal vampires like Zero can't turn humans into vampires but only a handful of vampires known as Pure bloods can says Headmaster

''So then...says Ivory

''No you don't need to worry Zero is not a Pure blood so you won't become a vampire says Headmaster

[Ivory closes her eyes in relief]

[Day Class]

[The Teacher is talking as Ivory looks over at Yuki who was looking at Zero's desk where he was absent]

''The Square of 6x plus 7x minus 5 this equation is...says Teacher

[Ivory is packing her books into her bag when Yuki walks over to her staring at her seeing the bandage on her neck Ivory places her hand over it]

''So it's true...You were bitten by Zero says Yuki

[Surprised Ivory stands up] ''How did you know? says Ivory

''The Headmaster told me what was going on when he bit me last night Why didn't you tell me? says Yuki

[Ivory turns her face away closing her eyes] ''The Headmaster told me not to tell you so it wasn't my decision too I'm sorry you had to find out this way says Ivory

''You must have been terrified I never thought Zero would be a vampire...I heard the Headmaster with Kaname last night they are planning to put Zero in the Night Class says Yuki

''If it's what will get him to be under control maybe...says Ivory

''No..No He can't...He hates vampires he will never be able to stand being near them...[Yuki grabs Ivory's arm] ''Please come with me I need to speak to Kaname says Yuki

[Ivory gasps pulling away from Yuki] ''No Yuki I can't...it's dangerous says Ivory

''Please I need you to go with me says Yuki

[Yuki pulls Ivory behind her Ivory looks at Yori who was watching them curiously]

''Hey what's going on? says Yori

''It's nothing...I need her help with something [They were running across the school grounds crossing the bridge that leads to the Night Class Dorm Rooms Ivory stops taking a breath as Yuki walks Gatekeeper glares at her ] ''Umm...A Disciplinary Committee Member can pass through right? says Yuki

''You both are the third ones to enter today you must be really curious to come so early in the morning you may pass says Gatekeeper

''Thank you [Ivory follows Yuki inside the Mansion doors she stiffens when she senses all the vampires in the house she stops taking Yuki's arm suddenly afraid] ''Yuki wait...this isn't right it's dangerous to be here...says Ivory

''Don't worry Ivory I am sure nothing will harm us says Yuki

[Aido is sitting on a couch talking to two men speaking about a science Thesis he wrote for them. He looks up seeing both of them]

''Yuki...[to Ivory] ''Hmm Ivory what a pleasant surprise says Aido

''Hello Aido...says Yuki

''Now, you guys...go home says Aido

[Aido pushes the two guys out of the door]

''Please hear us out says Lawyer

[Aido shuts the door back ] ''It's so bright. I'm sleepy and I'm Irritated and it's there fault says Aido

''I'm sorry to intrude says Yuki

''I am not annoyed with you two just those two and why are you here? everyone's still asleep [Aido narrows his eyes smiling at Ivory and he places his arm around her bringing her up against him she stiffens in surprise pushing against him] ''Oh, you want me to suck your blood? says Aido

''No stop get your hands off me says Ivory

''Hey...We came to see Kaname says Yuki

'Oh well [he sighs disappointed as he walks up the stairs] ''Come with me says Aido

''So you are going to take us to him? says Ivory

Yuki it seems is the only one Kaname is nice to and the rest of us are just following his lead [He turns to Ivory eyeing her ] 'So Ivory who's bite marks are those? [Yuki gasps seeing Ivory place her hand on her neck in surprise then looks to see Aido has her bandage] ''Last night, the smell of blood suddenly flowed into the classroom it was a bit shocking to all of us I alone noticed right away the blood I smelled was your blood Yuki. Lord Kaname said to forget it, so excitement died down says Aido

''That's what Kaname said? says Yuki

[She suddenly blushes Ivory eyes Yuki seeing she was staring into space Aido glares as all the candles in the room goes out and the stairs suddenly freezes Yuki to the ground Ivory seeing this rushes to Yuki only for Aido to freeze her feet too...]

'Do you know how Irriating this is...Just what are you to Lord Kaname Yuki? says Aido

''What are you doing? says Ivory

[Aido smiles at Ivory then glares at Yuki Ivory angry touches the ice melting it with her hands and moves to stand in front of Yuki]

''Say, Yuki...just what are you to Lord Kaname? says Aido

''I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Kaname He saved me ten years ago from a vampire hungry for blood and he saved my life says Yuki

''Oh I know nothing about that so if Lord Kaname is your Savior, then you should be willing to let Kaname suck all the blood your body has to offer says Aido

''Blood...? says Yuki

[Aido places his hand on Ivory's face she swallows as he leans forward to smell her face] ''you shouldn't be Jealous Ivory I am sure I would enjoy all your blood...[to Yuki] ''You're blood belongs to Lord Kaname but the bite mark isn't Kaname's is it? Don't give your blood to anyone else Yuki that includes me...One day your neck...will be devoured by Lord Kaname himself Your body will tremble with emotions says Aido

[Aido leans into Ivory's face when she slaps him pushing Yuki backwards away from Aido] ''that's enough W-what a thing to say! says Ivory

[He smiles placing his hands on Ivory's arms pulling her closer she glares at him] ''Did I embarrase you...says Aido

''Aido, please cut it out says Ivory

[She goes to use her Fire magic on his hands when her hand was grabbed by someone else she gasps as the ice around both her's and Yuki's melt Kaname is staring down at Ivory who was surprised and scared now]

''Ivory stop that's enough! says Kaname

''Kaname...How did you? says Yuki

''Lord Kaname...says Aido

[Kaname turns to Aido glaring coldly at him when he slaps Aido hard making blood come from his mouth]

''Did someone ask you to do this? says Kaname

''I was out of line. Pardon Me, Lord Kaname please forgive me says Aido

''Leave says Kaname

''Okay says Aido

[Aido runs upstairs. Ivory steps back away from Kaname who looks at Yuki]

''That was an unpleasant Situation. my apologies, Yuki...[to Ivory] ''Neither of you shouldn't have to see that says Kaname

''Oh no...[Yuki waves her hands nervously] ''It's fine really...says Yuki

[Yuki stops as Kaname touches her face she blushes] it's all right Yuki all I ask that you stay just the way you are, Yuki you are so different from the others who serve me. your a warm hearted girl and it's something I treasure says Kaname

[Ivory watches Kaname looking at Yuki so fondly she sighs glaring at this turning away folding her arms together He turns to look at her placing a hand on her shoulder]

''Ivory...Aido shouldn't have placed his hands on you and for that I am sorry says Kaname

''It's fine no need to apologize for his actions...says Ivory

[He places his arm around her shoulder she stiffens as he walks with her and Yuki to the door]

''You should both go I believe you have class right now...in the future you must not come here alone it is far too dangerous says Kaname

''[glaring at Yuki who looks away guilty] ''I didn't want to come Yuki needed to talk to you and wanted me to come with her...says Ivory

[Kaname narrows his eyes at this looking at Yuki] ''Is this true? next time you come bring Zero with you it's the least he can do after taken something precious from Ivory says Kaname

''Please stop that's not fair to him why must you say things like that? says Yuki

[He suddenly stares at Ivory who was confused and a little unsettled by the look in his eyes] ''Do you really want to know? [He pulls down Ivory's shirt revealing her bite marks she covers them stepping back from him] ''it's quite simple the fact that he took something from Ivory that is very important and must be protected and I can't just ignore that she was bitten by someone else says Kaname

''Kaname...Actually, I came because I have a request to make Please don't put Zero into the Night Class! says Yuki

''Why not? says Kaname

''Zero's been fighting this battle all by himself...and for four years I didn't know anything about it I was so close to him, yet I didn't notice a thing. says Yuki

''You have a kind heart but Yuki you shouldn't torture yourself over that says Kaname

''I should have known it was a huge shock to learn that Zero was a vampire...and yesterday I really hurt Zero says Yuki

''Yuki...if I could I would do what you ask that is one request I cannot honor, even if it's from you any human that turns into a vampire will ultimately degenerate to a Level E. Yuki Zero Cares about you and he would not want you to see him in that state says Kaname

''So that's just...says Yuki

[Yuki suddenly bursts into tears and runs out of the House leaving Ivory and Kaname staring after her Ivory goes to walk after her when she was stopped by Kaname who's hand was on her arm]

''What are you doing? says Ivory

''I want you to know something I apprecite you protecting Yuki standing in front of her like you did was brave of you [His hand pulls on the back of her hair she gasps as he leans down to her ear] ''But don't do it again...I care for Yuki a lot but your Protection is very important to me...You will not put yourself at risk again says Kaname

''Y-you don't know anything about me to be telling me what to do Kaname and Yuki is my friend I will not just stand by and watch people suffer I am sorry says Ivory

[She places her hand on his wrist slowly burning him he hisses stepping back he narrows his gaze at her as she then runs out of the house away from the threat of Kaname who was staring hard after her Kane is standing in the hallway as Kaname walks back to his room.]

''Why would you allow that girl to get away with harming you like that and she is a witch what are your plans for her We are all confused by your behavior towards her? says Kane

''That girl [Kaname turns to look at Kane] ''is the only Witch of the Masaki Family nobody and I mean no other vampire will touch her but me...says Kaname

[He continues on to his room Kane staring after him.]


	5. Moonlight Festivites

**Moonlight Festivites**

[Headmaster's Office]

[Zero, Yuki and Ivory are in the Headmaster's Office where the Headmaster Cross is placing iron bracelets on Ivory and Yuki's wrists]

''What are these for? says Ivory

''There is a spell used by Hunters long ago it's a method that can tame vampires the bracelet I gave you both, and this tattoo works together says Headmaster

[The Headmaster pulls Yuki's wrist with the bracelet towards the Tattoo on Zero's neck and it shocks him Ivory winces seeing him on the floor]

''Oh wow that must hurt says Ivory

''He will be fine, Ivory, Yuki if Kiryu tries to bite anyone again, stop him Kaname has agreed to let Zero remain in the Day class as long that he is under control. Kaname just couldn't turn down dear Yuki's request, I guess [to Zero] ''I am sorry Zero I never wanted to use this method on you at all just try to make do with the blood tablets and if you still crave blood [The Headmaster pulls down his shirt] ''Just please help yourself to my blood says Headmaster

[Zero punches the Headmaster on the head then walks towards the door] ''Zero wait um...says Yuki

''No it's fine I will be okay says Zero

[Night]

[Walking around on Patrol with Yuki. Ivory is standing overlooking the grounds looking over at the spot where Zero would have been]

''I Guess Zero isn't coming tonight says Ivory

''No he isn't he is playing Hooky again says Yuki

''You shouldn't be worrying about him all the time eventually he will get back to normal which means we have our own demons to worry about says Ivory

[She turns to see Kaname standing against the Window in the Night class room]

''I will protect Zero it's what I decided I can't turn my back on him says Yuki

'Nobody is asking you to give up on Zero I think he would want you to try and focus on yourself for now says Ivory

You're right maybe I am stressing over everything but I can't ignore the way I feel says Yuki

[She sighs looking at Ivory ]

[Cross Academy Day Class]

[The Class Room was in a uproar as Ivory is sitting at her desk drawing in her book as a student walks over to her desk]

''Did you hear? says Girl

''Hear what? says Ivory

''Ivory did you know that the new Ethics lecturer is coming? says Girl2

''Huh? I didn't know I've been a little busy says Ivory

''You are always busy studying and working as a Disciplinary Committee you never have time for yourself either says Girl1

''I do have time to myself says Ivory

''[The Door opens to reveal the New Teacher it is a man with a black patch over his right eye everyone was staring at him curiously]

''It appears you've already heard about me My name is Toga Yagri and I'm taking over the Ethics class from today as your new Teacher says Toga

''He's pretty cool says Yori

''Yeah...but he's sorta...[Yuki looks over at Zero who was staring at the teacher like he knew who he was] ''Zero says Yuki

''Instead of an introductory speech, I'll accept questions. says Toga

''Professor, are you single? says Girl

I am says Toga

''Do you have a girlfriend? says Girl2

''You're fond of the personal questions, aren't you? says Toga

''Do you know how to fight? says Guy

''Have you kissed anybody? says Girl3

''How about UFO's says Guy2

Come on knock it off let's have some order here says guy5

[Hearing a book slam to the desk Ivory looks over at Zero who was leaving the room]

''Zero [to Toga] ''As part of the Disciplanry Commitee I'll bring him back says Yuki

[she runs out of the room]

[The Headmaster's Office]

[Ivory is standing alone inside the Headmaster's office]

''I am sorry that I called you here alone but I need you to run an errand for me says Headmaster

''What do you need? says Ivory

''I need you to go get some supplies in town for dinner tonight says Headmaster

''that is all you needed me for? says Ivory

''Yes thank you Ivory I will send Zero and Yuki to go with you says Headmaster

[Town]

[Yuki stretches her arms above her head as she looks back at Zero who was standing by himself]

''Being sent on an arrand has it's perks doesn't it says Yuki

''Yeah I guess says Zero

[Zero was holding two packages and a bag over his shoulder. Ivory is standing by herself holding a basket of vegatables]

''Oh look over here clothes says Yuki

''How long do we have to be here? says Ivory

''what's the matter Ivory you seem down lately? says Yuki

''It's nothing really just the aniversery of my families death and I thought the Headmaster knew that says Ivory

''Maybe he wanted you to take your mind off it by doing things like this says Yuki

''I guess so says Ivory

[Yuki smiles looking at some clothes then buying them then she takes Ivory's arm pulling her through the market place until they come to a cafe where Yuki orders a Bowl of ice cream. Ivory gets a sandwich and some tea]

''This looks delicious and I am digging in says Yuki

''I wanted to eat Salt-Ramen says Zero

''[A Sweat drop appears on her head as she stares at Zero] ''But I love the Sundaes at this shop. Yori and I came here the other day...anyway Zero that teacher do you know him? says Yuki

''Hmm says Zero

''Um Yuki...says Ivory

''Oh [Yuki bites her lip] ''it's all right you don't have to answer...it's just that he's kind of scary...says Yuki

''No, he's actually not...when you get to know him he is actually really nice. says Zero

''Excuse me...[Ivory, Yuki and Zero look up at the Waitress] ''Are you a member of the Night Class at Cross Academy? I knew it you are aren't you You're different from the others..''U-umm people in that elite class are exceptional there's a boy named Hanabusa, says Waitress

''Okay that is enough can you go somewhere else with your questions it's not nice to ask someone stuff like that? says Ivory

[The waitress looks at Ivory a little surprised but then she bows nervously] ''I am so sorry forgive me says Waitress

[Yuki runs after Zero who leaves the Cafe. Ivory sighs finishing her Tea and going to pay for everything then she walks outside to see Yuki or Zero anywhere except for the packages that were on the ground. she looks everywhere for them running through the empty streets she hits her arm against some stairs feeling the pain]

''Where could they have gone? [She begins to sense something when she turns around taking out her sword and blocks a hit from a vampire that came out of nowhere] ''Ahhh says Ivory

''Your blood...Smells nice let me drink it all says Vampire

[Ivory narrows her eyes at the vampire as it runs towards her with claws ready to strike her she places her hands in front of her sending a huge amount of Pure energy at him sending him backwards he cries out Ivory looks at her hands then at the vampire who was coming towards her again when a Rod comes out and hits the vampire in the face]

''Ivory...says Zero

''Zero...there you are says Ivory

''It seems Your sword doesn't like me to use it...says Zero

[Yuki runs onto the scene seeing them together] ''Finally where have you been Zero? says Yuki

''Yuki talk later we have work to do says Ivory

''[They look at the vampire who was getting back up to attack]

''He's a...Level E? says Yuki

[The Vampire runs at them laughing as Zero takes charge Ivory runs towards the vampire and slashes at him with her sword The vampire turns to ashes and disappears when behind the vampire appears Ichijo and Shiki who were surprised at the vampires distruction]

''Ichijo...Shiki says Yuki

''All done...but it looked like we didn't need to come since Ms Ivory destroyed the vampire says Ichijo

''I wasn't really needed here...says Shiki

''Why are you two here doing this? says Ivory

''If you want to know stop by the Moon Dormitory tonight says Ichijo

''Huh...says Yuki

''then we will discuss the reason why we dealt with the Level E says Ichijo

[Ivory watches them leave confused ]

[Moon Dorms]

[Ivory is being pulled along by Yuki who seems determined to go to the Moon Dorms]

''Yuki why do you insist on me coming with you...This place is dangerous says Ivory

''because I want to know why Ichijo and Shiki was there trying to kill the level E? says Yuki

[The run to the gate to see Zero standing against it] ''So you've come says Zero

''It's useless to try and stop us Zero says Yuki

''No I will go too [he takes out a Gun from his pocket] ''it's a pistol I borrowed from the Headmaster...an Anti-Vampire weapon says Zero

'Why are you bringing a gun here the Night Class students are good people we don't need a gun put that away says Yuki

''You got it wrong at any time I lose the human part of me and go berserk use this says Zero

[He places the gun in her hands she was shocked but shakes her head] ''I can't do that besides if I need to stop you, We can always use the spell that the Headmaster taught me and Ivory says Yuki

''the spell is only effective for now After seeing the Level E, you should understand that is what I will become someday and when it does I want you Yuki to be the one to end me says Zero

''All right. I will comply with your Request but you know, I don't think that day will come...I just won't let it...Zero you have to promise me that you'll do anything you can to fight it so that I will never have to use this says Yuki

[Suddenly Ivory senses the vampires and goes alert seeing Aido and Kane standing in front of the gate Zero and Yuki take there weapons out ready to attack.]

''You two look really rough says Aido

''Why are you here Aido...Kain...says Ivory

''The Vice President of our Dorm told us to escort you the rest of the way. [to Zero] ''Can you put that dangerous thing away? says Kane

''Welcome to the Moon Dorms the two of us will be your escorts please after you says Aido

[Ivory follows behind Zero and Yuki seeing all kinds of Vampires dressed up fancy watching them pass Ivory sees Ruka and the others looking at them]

''Why are they here? says Ruka

''I don't know says Ruma

[Kane and Aido continues escorting them until they come to a huge buffet table full of food. Ichijo was standing in front looking all happy]

''Welcome to my birthday party that I am having tonight please enjoy yourselves says Ichijo

''Oh, we didn't come here to play we are here on business we want to know what happened today says Ivory

''Oh...says Ichijo

''Umm...why did you destroy the Level E? I mean he was a vampire too...so why? says Yuki

''Actually we are not like them at all says Aido

''Yuki, the vampire society is ruled by several Purebloods and a handful of Aristocrats everyone in the Night class are ranked nobles or higher below that is the average vampire and below them are vampires who were once human and...says Ichijo

''and those who don't even make the ranks...who are known as the Level E says Shiki

''The vampires who were once human lose their will little by little ultimately degenerating into Level E...the End degeneration and destruction...We are totally different from vampires who were once Human please don't lump us together again says Ichijo

''That's cruel why do you have to look down on them None of them wanted to become a Level E it's your kind who made them in the first place says Yuki

''Yuki...says Ivory

''And that's why we must oversee them before they are so consumed by their hunger and grab the nearest person they can find says Ichijo

''They were following my orders [Ivory, Zero and Ivory look towards Kaname] ''I told Ichijo and Shiki to hunt down that Level E today says Kaname

''It was you Kaname...? says Yuki

''Yuki...I'm surprised that you would come to such a dangerous place simply because Takuma told you to says Kaname

''I wanted to confirm it for myself says Yuki

[Kaname turns his gaze to look at Ivory who was staring away from everyone with her arms folded around herself everyone was looking at her which was making her nervous]

''Did you know...Come over here, Yuki, Ivory and Kiryu [Kaname stares at Ivory who slowly follows Zero up the stairs towards Kaname who was sitting on a couch] ''Yuki come sit beside me...Ivory you too says Kaname

''Huh? says Yuki

''It's alright [Ivory sighs not wanting to go anywhere near the vampire who narrows his eyes at her ] ''Ivory...sit down says Kaname

''I'm fine where I am says Ivory

''Ivory...says Kaname

[Ivory watches Yuki sit beside Kaname she clenches her hands tightly staring at Kaname who continues to stare at her she slowly moves to the end of the couch away from Kaname He places his arm around Yuki pulling her towards him]

'Next to me is the safest place says Kaname

''Umm...I've been wanting to thank you says Yuki

''In all honesty, vampires shouldn't be born at all but ages ago...in the back pages of history, lies a time when the battle between vampires and vampire hunters was at it's worst...many humans were forced into the vampire side for Military power...ever since, vampires who are ranked nobles or higher have had the duty of overseeing once-human vampires...on occasion, that means ending their lives. says Kaname

[He snatches Ivory's arm she gasps trying to pull her arm back from him] ''Uh...let go of me says Ivory

''You've been hurt I only tend to heal you says Kaname

''I can do it myself...says Ivory

''[Zero looms over Kaname glaring at him] ''It is the duty of the vampire hunter to Hunt vampires not yours says Zero

''[Kaname glares at Zero] ''Then why didn't you kill that level E first? instead of Ivory [to Ivory] ''That's the Injury you sustained?...Hold still I will erase the pain for you says Kaname

''Huh...No it's fine [She gasps as he places his lips against her elbow where the scratch was she stiffens closing her eyes]''Stop says Ivory

Did you perhaps sympathize with him Kiryu? [Zero glares at Kaname taking out his Gun and pointing it at Kaname Seiren standing next to Kaname aims her hand at Zero's neck] ''Seiren...it's all right it's my fault I'm the one who said something I shouldn't have. says Kaname

''How dare you point a gun at Lord Kaname tearing you apart limb by limb is too good a punishment however I will restrain myself as we're here in this academy I don't want to shatter The Headmaster Cross's ideals of peace never forget we vampires are here at this academy solely due to the presence of the Pureblood, Lord Kaname says Aido

''You are a Pureblood...Kaname? the same as the one who attacked Zero's family...and Zero? says Yuki

''You look like this is the first time you've heard this, Yuki are you afraid? says Kaname

[Ivory hearing he's a Pure Blood vampire she takes back her arm and gets up away from him He watches her swallowing nervously]

''I've always been a bit afraid of you...Kaname even now although just a little bit says Yuki

''Hello! Please don't forget, everyone it's my birthday today! celebrate me, please! Ivory, Yuki and Zero are my special guests too says Ichijo

[Ivory sighs staring up at the stars looking at Yuki and Kaname sitting on the sofa she closes her eyes then begins to walk away]

''Ivory where are you going? says Kaname

''I came because Yuki asked me too...I don't see why I should be here? says Ivory

[Ichijo places his arm around her shoulder bringing her over to the table where the cake is]

''Dear Ivory won't you have some of my cake it has strawberries and whipped cream icing says Ichijo

''Oh...well I shouldn't [She moves Ichijo's arm away from her feeling the emotions of everyone having fun and drinking wine] ''it looks delicious maybe I can just take a piece home says Ivory

Okay [to Shiki] ''Shiki do you want to cut the cake? says Ichijo

''Yeah sure...says Shiki

[Ivory watches Shiki take the knife from Ichijo who cuts his finger on it she gasps]

''Uh you cut me? says Ichijo

''I'm sorry...but don't waste it says Shiki

[He takes Ichijo's finger into his mouth. Zero watches them and begins to feel uneasy as he smells the blood he then runs away from the party Yuki gasps getting up]

''Kaname, I...I have to go says Yuki

[Yuki runs after Zero. Ivory watches them and turns to follow them]

''Ivory come here...says Kaname

''[She stares at him seeing the look of anger in his eyes she stiffens afraid] ''Y-you can't tell me what to do Kaname...says Ivory

''You will come here Ivory says Kaname

[She looks at Ichijo who shrugs as she walks back to Kaname who stands up and grabs her wrist pulling her to sit beside him she gasps struggling to get her arm back]

''What is wrong with you Let go says Ivory

[Kaname takes her chin in his hand and turns her face to his she stops struggling looking at Kaname alarmed] ''Ivory I am not a man you want to make angry I am only going to say this once Obey me says Kaname

''Why? I am nothing to you just please let go of me...says Ivory

[She takes her arm away from Kaname then backs away from him seeing he has closed his eyes then turns his gaze to look at her.]

''Don't be afraid of me Ivory I have no intention of harming you it is because of you being a witch is the reason why I have decided to Protect you says Kaname

[Ivory sighs nodding then bows to him] ''I apprecite that Kaname but I have been able to take care of myself and always will so your Protection is wasted on me...says Ivory

[Kaname smiles then stands up she backs away from him until her back hits a column she stiffens looking at the column then at him as he touches her face]

''You're life is not wasted on me...eventually there will come a time when you will stop running from me and your true destiny says Kaname

[Ivory groans as he leans his head down to her neck she closes her eyes waiting for him to bite her but all she felt was a kiss on her neck then he lifts his head and she sees his eyes are Red from Hunger.]

''No...[she pulls away from him] ''I won't come your blood bag...Just leave me alone says Ivory

[She runs away Leaving Kaname to stare after her]


	6. Their Choices

**Their Choices**

[The Headmaster's Dorms]

[Ivory is walking towards her room when she sees Yuki outside Zero's bedroom door seeing she was looking in on him]

''Yuki! says Ivory

''I came to see Zero and wonder what he is doing but he isn't here The new teacher Yagari knows Zero and he is a vampire hunter and tried to kill him says Yuki

''What? when? says Ivory

''After we left Ichico's party I tried to help him and he can't even drink the blood tablets anymore says Yuki

''Oh...that's terrible I guess if he had some blood even for a little bit he could be okay says Ivory

''I am so worried about him. says Yuki

[Night Class Dorm Room]

[Ivory is standing at the gate of the Night Class dorms doing her regular duties as a Disciplinary Committee with Yuki who has been lost in thought.]

''All right, move back! Move back! Day class students, please go back to your dorms quickly! says Yuki

''Not fair Yuki why can't we see Aido you just want to keep them to yourself as always says Girl

''Stop it get back or you will face detention for not obeying the rules says Ivory

[Kaname is the last to walk out with Ruka and Kane he looks over at Ivory as she stands in front of a crowd of girls using her Mind magic to keep them at bay. He smiles as he walks closer to her]

''Keep up the good work Ivory...says Kaname

[He continues to stare at her then continues to walk with the rest of the Night class students.]

[Later after all the crowds died down Ivory is walking towards her dorm when she sees Yagari the teacher that came to their school recently she walks to him]

''What happened to Zero? Have you done something to him? says Ivory

''We put him in Isolation until his blood lust calms down a bit says Yagari

''Isolation why? says Ivory

''He is at the point where he could bare his fangs at any moment this is so that he doesn't claim any victims before I can deal with him. says Yagari

''He will be alright though Yuki has been so worried about him says Ivory

''I have him under control and he will be back here before you know but if you don't mind I have pressing matters to attend to. Your Idiot Headmaster is an Idiot he told me to teach Ethics to the Night Class too. says Yagari

''Right! [She walks down the hallway towards the Headmaster's Office when she sees Zero leaning against one of the Doors She stops seeing him]''Zero are you okay? says Ivory

''No not really the lust for blood has gotten worse I won't be able to control it if I don't have blood to sustain me says Zero

[He slowly walks towards Ivory then falls into her arms she gasps as she falls against the wall of the Hallway His arms were around her waist]

''I must have it Ivory I am so sorry...says Zero

[Ivory widens her eyes at what he said that he wants her blood and knowing that somehow she was able to control his blood lust she closes her eyes nodding]

''Zero...You should pull back if it comes to much...take some of my blood but only enough to sustain you I'd rather it be me giving you this blood instead of Yuki...says Ivory

''You would do this for me and Yuki why? you barely know us? says Zero

[He looks at her stunned] ''Ever since My parents died I had nobody to care about and when I first met you two I felt like I am home and now I just want to help you guys out in whatever way I can says Ivory

[He stares at her emotionally then leans his mouth to her neck then he bites down she gasps holding onto him He groans at her taste that seems to taking away all his hunger for blood she taps on his shoulder telling him he was taking too much then he steps back wiping his blood from his lips seeing that she was leaning against the wall]

''Thank you Ivory I won't forget this...says Zero

[The Headmaster walks towards them seeing the state Ivory is in then looks at Zero] ''It's because of her Witch blood is the reason why you can drink her blood without killing her...She keeps your blood lust under control Witches blood is what a Vampire craves above all else expecially a Pureblood [he looks at Ivory who stiffens in shock] ''Pure Bloods have hunting them down for eternity so that they can be used as blood bags or a suitable Companion and Wife to them...I'd be careful Now Ivory says Headmaster

''I will Headmaster I am going to bed now says Ivory

[She walks back to her Dorm Room silently thinking about what the Headmaster's words suddenly afraid she opens her bedroom door and enters the room and shuts it behind her she sighs then gets ready for bed]

[Night Class]

[Kaname is walking back towards the Dorms when he runs into the Vampire Hunter Yagari]

''Kaname...says Yagari

''What do you want? says Kaname

''You must have smelled it the Blood of a Human that Zero just taken...and not just any girl but a Witch as well says Yagari

''What do you know about this girl Ivory? says Kaname

''Only that I once met her Parents long ago before they had her and that they were both powerful witches and makes me wonder why you are so Protective of her...surely you must know what she has done...you must be consumed by rage knowing that another Vampire has taken blood from a Witch and yet you are as complacent as an Honor student, I don't like it what's your purpose? why don't you tear Zero apart? says Yagari

''So that I don't lose her that's why says Kaname

[He walks away leaving the vampire hunter to think about what he said.]


	7. Crimson Gaze

**The Crimson Gaze**

[Morning]

[The Night Class Dorms]

[The Students of the Day Class are in a uproar more then they usually are which is expected that Zero was also there to help with them.]

''Oh I pick Wild! says Girl

''Yeah well I like Idol! yes if I could dance with Idol! says Girl2

''Don't you think Takama would be nice too? he seems the type that can lead gently? says Girl3

[Ivory is standing in front of the crowds looking at Yuki who is spacing out again] ''Yuki snap out of it will you says Ivory

''Oh, Sorry Acck! everyone, get back [to Ivory] ''Is it me or don't you think they're unusually excited today? says Yuki

''It's that stupid event that is coming up when that gate opens make sure you're ready says Zero

''Huh. ''[All the girls begins to scream as the Gates open to reveal the Night Class students]''Don't push! please don't push! says Yuki

''Just a little closer! says Girl2

[Ivory is standing in front of the crowd across from Yuki and then glares at the girl who is trying to get closer to the Night Students]

''If you make one step in front of me, I'll make you cry. got it says Zero

''Don't worry about him! be brave and go! Zero has been tame lately, so don't worry about him! says Girl3

''Hey [Zero glares coldly at the girls] ''You shouldn't give me so much trouble says Zero

[Yuki tries to blow a whistle to get the girls attention when she was suddenly pushed into the crowd as they try to go after the Night Class When Ivory seeing this suddenly zooms out then zooms in front of Yuki pushing the girls back when a hand touches her shoulder she looks back to see Aido]

'' that was really something pushing your way through the crowd like that do you Need help pushing them back? [Ivory looks at him] ''Nah just kidding [Ivory is then pulled inside the Door with Aido she gasps looking at Him] 'They're so jealous of you so cute says Aido

''please let me go. I'm going back says Ivory

''What kind of attitude is that? After I came to your rescue says Aido

''[Behind them] ''You're bothering the Disciplinary Committee Aido...[Aido and Ivory turn to see Kaname standing at the bottom of the steps with the other vampires] ''Ivory...if you keep trying so hard, You'll get hurt badly one day says Kaname

''Umm...sure I'll be more careful says Ivory

''[The Door behind her opens revealing Yuki and Zero who pulls her from the house]

''Why'd you get dragged off like that? Let's go says Zero

''Hey...Zero says Ivory

[She looks back at the Night Class Dorm Rooms]

[Night Class]

[The Vampires of the Night Class are walking through the halls]

''It's awfully noisy today says Ruka

''Well you know the ball is coming up you know says Kane

''I can't wait for the ball. says Ichicu

''Seems Tiring says Shiki

[Kaname sighs]

I've been wanting to find out more about Ivory how she is able to do what she does is it true that she is a witch? says Ruka

''Of Course no wonder she has been doing things that other girls can't do. says Aido

''She's a Witch from the Masaki Clan we need someone like her on our side says Kaname

''Of course with a Witch on your side Kaname there an't nothing that you can accomplish says Aido

[Headmaster's Office]

[Ivory enters the room]

''Ivory my dear I have a Request for you We have a transfer Student and I would like you to show her around says Headmaster

''A Transfer Student says Ivory

Yes, she was scheduled to start much earlier, but she has a weak constitution and she was resting at her Villa deep in the mountains. [They hear a knock on the door] ''Oh I guess she's here now Come in says Headmaster

''[The Girl enters the room and she was a Night Class student with a pale complexion] ''Ah good evening says Maria

''She's a Night Class Student? says Ivory

''Please meet Maria Kurenai good evening Maria this is Ivory Masaki says Headmaster

''Nice to meet you says Ivory

''[she stares at Ivory licking her lips] ''You look delicious so healthy...says Maria

''Listen here! this is Taboo at this academy says Headmaster

''Oh...I'm sorry Nice to meet you too, Ivory says Maria

[Ivory smiles a little as she takes the girl out of the Headmaster's Office and show her around the school]

''The Library is that way and that's the Classroom the Night Class is using today.[She notices that Maria has stopped] ''Huh? what's the matter? says Ivory

''Ivory...to be honest, I'm scared that I've transferred here. I know that it's hard to believe a Vampire who's weak won't be accepted by the others. I just know it [Ivory looks at her confused] ''No...I knew you wouldn't believe me says Maria

''No...I just didn't expect to hear that Listen I don't think there is anything to worry about both the Dorm President and the Vice President are both very kind and...[she walks forward and takes Maria's hands] ''Just call me or the Headmaster if anything happens. We'll be glad to help says Ivory

[Maria pulls Ivory into her arms hugging her then she touches Ivory's face] ''thank you Ivory I love...girls like you says Maria

[The Night Class]

[Shiki and Ichchio are standing around in class]

''A Transfer student who arrived late. it's mysterious, isn't she? I smell a crime says Ichiho

''Are you talking about the book you were reading yesterday? says Shiki

''Looks like she's really coming...the Transfer student says Ruma

''Hmm says Shiki

[Shiki begins snacking on some chocolate Pokey]

''Hey! My chocolate Pokey I was going to give some to Dorm President Kaname too! geez I was looking forward to it, and now it's gone. Huh? says Aido

[They hear laughter and everyone turns to look at Maria who is sitting on top of a desk]

''I'm so glad this class seems like fun say, isn't class starting yet? says Maria

''Who the hell are you? says Aido

''The Hell...[She jumps over the desks in the room and lands in front of Aido taking his face between her hands] ''Excuse me boy are you by any chance addressing me? says Maria

''Since you're the New Transfer student, I believe it's the new students duty to introduce yourself first, Maria Kurenai says Kaname

''Oh...[she jumps over to Kaname taking his hand in hers] I'm sorry for causing a scene...I'm sorry Lord Kaname Kuran Oh! I got to meet a Pure Blood! I'm so happy! says Maria

[Everyone gasps at what she said] ''A Pleasure to meet you says Kaname

''Oh, I'm sorry. I Think I've made everyone uncomfortable perhaps it's best I should leave the room for now. says Maria

[She slowly floats out of the room shutting the door behind her.] ''What's with that girl? says Ruka

''Just relax will you Frowning creates Wrinkles between your brows. says Kane

''That's none of your business! says Ruka

''Hey, Hanabusa...says Kane

[Hanabusa walks out of the classroom who seems upset after the visit with Maria]

[Night Patrol]

[Ivory is walking around the campus on her Patrols ever since that girl Transfered to Cross Academy she has been feeling uneasy. She walks into the woods when Maria jumps out of nowhere in front of her she stops taking out her sword then slowly lowers it]

''Oh my god Maria...you scared me says Ivory

''I am so sorry Ivory I didn't mean to scare you...anyway I think I went too far with my Prank everyone hates me now says Maria

''I'm sorry it will take sometime before you can get people to like you and Pranking them isn't going to work. says Ivory

[Suddenly she hears a Gun clicking behind her then Zero and Yuki are standing beside her she looks at them and at Zero who she pushes the gun away from Maria]

''Zero no! Pointing a gun without Provocation...what's the matter with you Zero! says Ivory

[Zero lowers his gun arm and stares at his hand then at Maria] ''Who...are you? says Zero

''Nice to meet you. I'm Maria Kurenai says Maria

''I'm sorry If he surprised you. He's also a Guardian of the Academy just like me [to Yuki] ''This is Yuki Cross and his name is Zero he's one of my partners he wouldn't take things too far...says Ivory

''It's my fault for wandering around, right? I'm sorry. [Maria touches Ivory's shoulder leaning into her neck] ''Thank you for covering me, Ivory You're so nice. I really like you see girls like you have tasty blood let us be good friends. says Maria

[Ivory closes her eyes feeling uneasy around Maria Yuki looks at Ivory seeing how pale she is and takes her hand]

''What happened Ivory why are you so pale? says Yuki

[Maria leaves laughing] ''Something about her that unsettles my stomach when she touched me I got a really cold feeling all over...she is not who she seems says Ivory

[Zero stares at Ivory knowing something she said was the truth]

[Day Class]

[Ivory is following Yuki, Zero and Yori to the next class Yori looking at Ivory seeing how pale and worn out ]

''You seem to be really tired lately Ivory is anything alright? says Yori

''Um yeah I'm fine it's just a lot to deal with since I've been helping Yuki and Zero control the girls at the Night Class Dorms gate says Ivory

It's because the Ball is approaching, so It can't be helped. says Zero

''Yes but it's more than that ball, I'm worried about the year-end exams then the ball says Yuki

[Voice] ''And you are the problem Yuki Cross says Head Boy

''Huh? says Yuki

''The ball is a Cross Academy Tradition! it's said that the class that scores the lowest in the Exams is forced to work as backstage help says Head Boy

''Huh? says Yori

I'm very worried Yuki you're the One who always brings down our class average every single year says Head Boy

''Class President that's a cruel way to put it. says Yori

''The Ball is an important offical function for the Day and Night Classes to Participate in together. [to Yuki] ''If...I lose the opportunity to dance with Ruka...I will hold a grudge against you for life says Head Boy

''Yikes! I'd better study like my life depends on it if I don't I'm definitely going to fail. says Yuki

''Yuki why don't you ask your father to find you a top-rated tutor? says Yori

[Ivory closes her eyes smiling a little bit when she turns to see Maria running away from one of the Night Students]

''You can't go that way the Day Class is in Session! [He looks at the Day Class students who were gawking at him] ''Geez, there's going to be trouble! Maria says Ichico

''Don't worry I just wanted to see the Cafe terrace this is fun [She turns to look at Zero then at Ivory who suddenly clutches her stomach] ''Hello Zero...Ivory says Maria

''that's far enough Maria says Ichico

''What's the Night Class Students doing here? says Yuki

[Zero takes her arm pulling her back] ''Stay away from that Transfer student Yuki that Vice Dorm President will handle her on his own says Zero

''Ok Zero...says Yuki

[Ivory groans leaning against the column feeling the uneasy feeling inside her stomach she moans in pain when she hears her name]

''Ivory...Good Afternoon! This is the second time I'm seeing you during the day says Aido

''Aido is here says Girl

''Aido what are you doing here? [He places his arms around her pinning her arms together] ''Hey what are you doing? says Ivory

''No! He's embracing her! says Girls

''The other girls will go mad with envy and bully you...from now on Ivory Masaki! says Aido

''Huh? says Ivory

''If you have a moment I would like to have a word with you Hanabusa says Zero

''Oh, perfect timing. I wanted to speak to you Aido

''Hey...Zero says Yuki

'Yuki...Ivory be very cautious of Maria Kurenai says Yuki

''And you...don't fight with each other says Yuki

''I'm worried! says Yori

''Oh I'm not worried about them says Yuki

''I'm more worried about You Ivory [Ivory looks at the girls behind her then she turns away ignoring them] ''Those girls seem really mad says Yori

[Ivory sighs and begins to leave as the girls follow after her they were all yelling at her]

''How could you Ivory what have we ever do to you? says Girls

''I don't like any of the Night Class give me a break You are all jealous over nothing...says Ivory

[She stops looking around then she jumps up to the second floor of the Campus finally escaping the girls when she sees one of the Night Class students]

''Hey! you're being chased too? What a pain, huh? says Ichijo

''Ichijo...where's Maria? did you ever catch her? says Ivory

''Well...she slipped away from me while I was being chased by the Day Class girls says Ichijo

''Oh...it's hard on you too being a Night Class Vice-dorm President and all says Ivory

''W-well...I suppose, if Kaname asks...not only me, but the entire Night Class would act. Pureblood vampires have countless powers...including the ability to make other vampires obey them but even though Kaname acts distinuished, he refuses to use his power in that way so that's why I take on these undesirable tasks. says Ichjio

''That is so nice of you says Ivory

[Ichijo looks at Ivory seeing she was sweating and is pale] ''What's wrong? says Ichijo

''I don't know ever since that girl Maria showed up here I have been uneasy and when she touches me I feel such coldness and ice from her like she is up to no good says Ivory

''I see you truly are a Witch of the Masaki Clan You have the senstive touch and wonder if all your gifts are awakening says Ichijio

''I don't know anything about my magic...I am still learning as I go says Ivory

''Perhaps Lord Kaname will help you if you ask him He is more knowledgble then any of us combined. says Ichijo

''Perhaps I should talk to him when ever I get the chance says Ivory

[Maria is watching from the Night Class at Zero when she sees Ivory walking towards the Dorms and she smiles]

''Soon...very soon We will finally get the chance to talk face to face My little Ivory says Maria

[Ivory feeling eyes on her she turns to look up at the Night Class window where Maria is standing on and she was watching her. Ivory groans feeling a pain in her chest closing her eyes then she runs away]


	8. Princess Of Darkness

Princess Of Darkness

[Night Class Dorms]

[At the Gates of the Night Class Dorms Ivory, Zero and Yuki are standing guard as usual Yuki was looking a little reliefed]

''Not many people today? says Yuki

''that's because the exams are tomorrow. says Zero

''that's right the Lowest scoring class ends up with backstage duties and can't attend the ball this year says Yuki

[She groans walking away as Ivory smiles a little]

''Are you that eager to go? says Ivory

I mean, not really We have our Disciplinary Committee duties and the class rep will be quite fussy about that with everything so I'm not sure what to do. says Yuki

[The Gates open as the Night Class students walk there normal path to the Class Rooms Kaname is first it seems as he passes Yuki and Zero. He turns to look at Ivory who's eyes are staring at Maria nervously Hanabusa looks at her smiling]

''It's quiet. I wish it were like this all the time. [Aido turns to look at Maria] ''are you still worried about that girl? says Kane

''I'm not the only one to worry either says Aido

[Maria is the last one walking among the Night Class and she smiles at Zero and Ivory who she stops to touch her face Ivory closes her eyes as she gets a vision from her seeing another woman dressed all in white. Maria smiles knowingly when Zero snatches Ivory away from her she looks at Zero worried]

''Zero...says Ivory

''Don't let her harm you Ivory says Zero

[Yuki watches the two of them seeing the look of fear in both their eyes. They walk towards the fountain where Zero was standing by himself]

''What's wrong Zero? says Yuki

''I told you not to go near that woman says Zero

''Yeah I know but why? says Yuki

[Ivory sits down touching the water] ''Because she is dangerous Yuki...Something about her sends Ice through my spine she is not to be trusted says Ivory

''Don't get involved with her again! I beg you says Zero

[He leaves]

[The Headmaster's House]

[Yuki is sitting down at the table doing her work and studying when she continues to day dream the Headmaster looks at her sternly]

''Yuki you're lost in your thoughts again. Focus says Headmaster

''I'm sorry says Yuki

''As I was saying, you substitute the value of X over there and...says Headmaster

''but why...? says Yuki

''You don't know why...says Headmaster

[Ivory and Zero stand at the doorway looking at them]

''Zero...Ivory says Yuki

''Oh perfect timing you two Zero can you help Yuki with her studies, won't you? the Exams are tomorrow and she still doesn't get it says Headmaster

Oh yes of course says Zero

''I'll go make the rounds in your place.[to Ivory] ''Dear Ivory I know how good your grades are and that you don't need to study since you've already done so which I am going to let you come with me to patrol tonight says Headmaster

''O-Okay says Ivory

[She follows the Headmaster outside]

[Night Class Dorms]

[Kaname is sitting behind his desk as he looks at Maria who was standing in front of his desk]

''That body...that name...at first I wasn't sure what your intentions were. says Kaname

''Oh, It was in deference to you. says Maria

''it was offensive Although I think you just wanted to play around with us says Kaname

''Me play a game? When did you start looking at people so conscientiously? After all, we are both Purebloods says Maria

[She giggles then leaves leaving Kaname to look after her with anger in his face]

[Zero enters the Old Dorm House where Maria is staying and he enters a ballroom where she is waiting for him.]

''that's right you have the ability to sense my presence after all, there is a bond between us right now it fills the void in my heart [Zero comes closer until he grabs the back of her neck and then pulls out his gun and points it at her] ''Finally...you've come to kill me...Punish me for my crimes I've committed...Zero providing that you can actually pull the trigger [Zero was shocked as he stares at her] ''Why are you so shocked? Because you can't shoot? says Maria

[She takes his face between her hands and leans up to kiss him when he pulls back from her]

''Don't touch me...says Zero

''You cannot kill me. One fallen to the role of Servant cannot possibly kill his master who gave him life as a vampire. [Zero pushes her away and again aims his gun at her] ''I've never come across one who hasn't yielded to me Good boy...I'm so glad I chose you says Maria

[Ivory is walking down the stairs when she hears Maria's voice she stops looking through the doors to see Zero and Maria talking]

''Zero...says Ivory

''I'm impressed that you recognized me even though my appearance is different...Zero as the one who stole your life as a Human...says Maria

''No, I won't forget Shizuka Hio...that day your real face was wet with our blood says Zero

''Maria is...the vampire who threw Zero into darkness? says Ivory

''As you know this body isn't mine So please don't resort to violence...says Maria

''[Maria pulls out a sword and begins to rush Zero and they fight Ivory begins to pull out her own sword and was about to go inside when someone pulls her back Maria smiles looking towards the door]

''Ah...Ivory Masaki it is so good to see you again...[to Zero] ''I won't allow you...to look elsewhere. says Maria

''Maria...what are you doing? says Ivory

''It's hard to get adjusted to a borrowed body we have to heal our wounds and start over...both of us says Maria

''What? how did you? says Zero

[He falls to his knees as blood comes from his shoulder]

''Blood loss could lead to intense hunger be careful A Vampire's true nature is extremely savage and cruel although Hunters are not so different...if you ask me says Maria

[Kaname looks at Ivory who was standing over Zero as Maria leaves then turns to Ivory smiling]

''My dear Ivory...You are a gifted one indeed it was you who stopped me from truly killing him says Maria

''What? says Ivory

''Freeze Magic is very hard for a Young witch to learn without guidence if you want I can be your teacher...says Maria

[She laughs as she walks out of the room. Ivory looks at Kaname confused He sighs placing a hand on her forehead]

''If something like this kills him, he is of no use at all. [He caresses her face then he steps closer until he leans towards her face she closes her eyes] ''You...are the one I absolutely cannot lose...Maria is after you now because you are a witch says Kaname

''But why? what Can I do for her? says Ivory

[He lays his lips on hers she stiffens in surprise then pulls away] ''She wants what I want and when she sets out to get what she wants she will not stop...You are a very special witch and one that I will not allow to slip through my grasp says Kaname

''she said she can teach me...How does she know what gifts I have? says Ivory

''Because she was the one who killed your family of witches hoping to take you away from them...I was there to protect you for them but I was too late She is aware of you and will not stop until you are on her side as a vampire says Kaname

[She gasps in shock hearing this then she was pulled into Kaname's arms he takes her mouth with his she moans as she tries to pull away but his hands were holding her face to his when she suddenly begins to feel drowsy and then she falls asleep he picks her up and walks out of the Old Dorm House The Headmaster was waiting on him]

''You found her good...says Headmaster

''Headmaster it is time that she will be protected she will not be allowed to stay alone if she can't be protected well...If this keeps up I will force her to live at the Night Class Dorms and she will never leave again is that understood. says Kaname

''I understand Kaname...I will make sure that she doesn't remember Maria's true purpose. says Headmaster

[Day Class]

[Yuki is sitting with Yori getting ready to do the Exams when she looks over at Ivory seeing she was staring at her books in a daze and she was pale]

''What is wrong with Ivory? says Yori

''I don't know she has been so quite for a whole day I wonder what happened to her? says Yuki

''Listen up everyone, You must score High in every subject is that understood? says Head Boy

[Ivory is taking the test like everyone else when she feels eyes on her she turns to see Yuki who seems worried about her then she looks up at the empty desk where Zero was suppose to be. Finally about an hour of working on the exams the class was finally over]

''Finally the exams are over how did you do Ivory? says Girl

''Hmm...[she looks up at the girls] ''I aced it finally I feel like I've worked really hard for this says Ivory

''I knew you would I wish that I could have studied with you at least I Would have made a perfect score says Girl2

''Yuki seems to be staring into space lately...says Girl3

Hey Ivory...how are you today? says Yuki

''I'm fine...[She was touching her aching head like she was suppose to remember something] ''I feel like I should be remembering something right now but I can't seem to remember anything says Ivory

''Hmm...what happened to Zero? says Yuki

''I don't know He didn't come to class today says Ivory

[Ivory, Yuki and Yori leave the Class Room walking through the corridor's until they reach the cafe way when Ivory begins to sway she groans as she falls against a column Yuki gasps as she helps her]

''Ivory are you alright speak to me? says Yuki

''Ivory...you look really pale are you sick? says Yori

''I-I don't know I am feeling so lightheaded says Ivory

[Yuki turns as the girls and boys gasp at seeing Kaname and Ichijio walking towards them Yuki blushes as Kaname touches her shoulder]

''Hello, Yuki...says Kaname

[Ichijo looks at Ivory who was leaning against a column seeing she was sweating Kaname walks over to her placing a hand under her chin to look into her eyes she closes her eyes]

''Kaname...what is wrong with Ivory? says Yuki

''She's seems to be overwelmed with things lately...[He takes Ivory's hand in his leading her away] ''Here walk with me for a bit Ivory says Kaname

''T-thank you Kaname...says Ivory

[Yuki follows them wondering what it was that Kaname wanted to speak to them about the other girls were hiding behind trees trying to get a glimpse of Kaname and Ichijio]

''Hey, don't push me! says Girls

''Is something wrong? I mean, look at the time...says Yuki

''I wanted to discuss the ball with you...says Kaname

''Okay says Yuki

''You're going, aren't you I mean both of you? says Kaname

''Yes, I've been asked to Patrol the ballroom...says Ivory

''That is not what I meant says Kaname

''Huh? [She looks at Yuki who was blushing at Kaname seeing that she really likes him she turns away folding her arms around herself feeling confused] ''B-but I don't have anything to wear to such an event and besides you look like you want to be alone with Yuki and invite her so...I will be going back to my dorm says Ivory

[Yuki looks at Ivory seeing a look of lonelyness and sadness as she walks away but her hand was taken by Kaname Ivory turns confused looking at him]

''It is you I want to ask to the dance with Ivory...it's for your protection that I stay close to you at all costs...says Kaname

''I see...like I said I don't need protection I can take care of myself...but thank you says Ivory

[Yuki looks at Kaname seeing he was clenching his fists together like he was trying not to grab Ivory and hold her she smiles a little seeing that somehow Kaname likes Ivory]

''Ivory...you really don't get it do you? [He steps towards her and touches her face she looks at him confused] ''I will always Protect you says Kaname

''Uh Kaname we really should get going now says Ichijio

''All right well then I will see you both at the ball Ivory says Kaname

''Y-yes says Ivory

''[Ichijio waves at Ivory] ''See you later Ivory [to Kaname] ''It seems as though she's completely forgotten everything says Ichijio

''There are things that are better forgotten says Kaname

[Walking around on her Duties Ivory thinks about everything that Kaname has said and ever since he was around the sick feeling disappeared on her. She stops when she hears a meow looking down to see a black cat she sighs going down on her knees to pet it as it rubs against her]

''What's wrong? are you lost? says Ivory

So you have forgotten Ivory about that boy? says Maria

'That boy? says Ivory

''He is always by that girl Yuki's side and yours when you are on your night patrols says Maria

''You mean Zero? [The cat in her hands begin to struggle and then it scratches her then jumps down] ''Ah ow [she then suddenly gasps as she remembers what happened between Zero and Maria] ''I remember how can I Forgot such a thing [Maria smiles then turns around to leave when Ivory touches her arm] ''Maria what did you do to Zero? says Ivory

'He's going to be alright for the time being [She turns around to touch Ivory's face] ''but soon, he will degenerate into a Level E and when that happens he won't listen to Yuki anymore but if you are interested in saving Zero let's make a deal says Maria

''Huh? says Ivory

''I want you to do something that only you can do says Maria

[Maria leans down to Ivory's face until she kisses her Ivory stiffens then pulls away only for her to hold on to her tightly she groans then she was let go and she falls to her knees]

''What did you do that for? says Ivory

'[Giggles] ''The only thing I want from you is your Blood and I shall have it and when I do You will serve me as my Witch...together we will be a unbeatable team says Maria

''I won't work for you or any vampire so just leave me alone...says Ivory

''Oh...if not me then Kaname will have your loyality and it's not just your blood he wants but your soul...He tends to make you his says Maria

''What? says Ivory

''I am afraid it's true why do you think he Protects you so hard He will soon make his move and there will be nothing for you to stop him says Maria

[Ivory watches Maria turn around and leaves thinking about what Maria told her and she was truly scared for her life.]


	9. Consequence Of Desire

**Consequence Of Desire**

[The BallRoom]

[Students of the Day Class are getting everything ready for the up coming ball that will happen soon. Some girls were hanging decorations on the ceilings and banisters of the stairs]

''What happened to the curfew? says Girls

''During the ball, Curfews are pretty much lifted. let's finish our work so we can practice our dancing. says Girl2

''it's our chance to dance with the students from the Night Class Maybe I'll get to dance with Aido says Girl3

''You there! stop chattering and get to work [To Yuki] ''Cross! You've been sitting there in a daze I don't know what is wrong with you? it's your fault that our class was delegated as Stagehands I understand that your test answer sheet was blank all that was written on it was your name...If I'm not able to dance with Ruka because of what you did...says Head Boy

''Knock it off will you everybody does have a time when they are doing other things so relax you will get to go to the ball in the end says Ivory

''[Zero runs into the door Yuki and Ivory looks at him worried] ''is that blood? says Girl2

''Was Zero in a fight? says Girl1

''Zero...[she goes into the room where Zero went] ''What's going on? says Yuki

''Have you or Ivory seen that transfer student anywhere? says Zero

''Zero you're bleeding what happened? says Yuki

''It's nothing. it's already healed says Zero

''it doesn't look like you are alright you're unwell...it's okay to do what you want [She pulls her hair aside to expose her neck Zero looks at her] ''Go ahead. anywhere is fine just don't spill too much okay says Yuki

[He takes her in his arms and then sinks his fangs into her neck she gasps then closes her eyes]

[Dorm Rooms]

[Ivory's Room]

[Sitting at her desk doing some drawing when she gets a knock on her door she looks up when the Headmaster enters with a huge box she was surprised]

''Little Ivory this package came to you says Headmaster

''What is it? says Ivory

''It's a present for you open it says Headmaster

[Ivory takes the box and sits it on the bed and opens it to reveal a beautiful Light blue gown she gasps seeing how beautiful it truly was and there was kid gloves to go with it and a diamond necklace]

''Oh wow...this is beautiful...but I can't except this says Ivory

''You must Ivory it's very important that you attend tonight's ball to show people that the Masaki Family still lives through you says Headmaster

''But I thought I was patrolling the grounds? says Ivory

''Not tonight even you need a time to yourself once and a while and since you made good marks on your exams you are free tonight to do whatever you want says Headmaster

[Ivory was speechless then slowly smiles realizing he was right she needed to get out and do more for herself. The Headmaster smiles then leaves the room to give her privacy to get dressed. She places the kid gloves on her hands then looks at herself in the mirror she was stunned that she looks the way she does...Yuki and the Headmaster comes in to see her The Headmaster has tears in his eyes]

''Oh wow you are so lovely tonight Ivory...both my daughters are truly stunning tonight says Headmaster

''Daughter...I'm not your daughter? says Ivory

''Oh but you feel like a daughter to me...come come now it is time to leave says Headmaster

[Ivory looks at Yuki who was smiling gently at her then she takes her arm with hers then leave]

[The Ball]

[Zero is standing guard at the front of the House as the Headmaster shows up]

''Thank you for being on duty during the ball Zero says Headmaster

''Since you said it was an order, I had no choice but to come says Zero

''Oh my, you're scary, Zero and lately you've been so moody it's like you been shouldering all the bad things that is going to happen for yourself it's not much of an order it's actually a request I want to protect the students to a happy campus life and as for you I want you to enjoy the moment rather than fear a future which you cannot see How's that? do I sound cool or what? says Headmaster

''Oh Zero...[Zero and the Headmaster looks up at Yuki and Ivory] ''I didn't realize you were here already says Yuki

''Oh my daughter Yuki is dressed so beautifully tonight won't you have a dance with me later my sweet daughter? says Headmaster

''Oh well sure...Later says Yuki

''Ok I will see you all later says Headmaster

''We should head on in and take it seriously but I hope we can have some fun too. says Yuki

''I thought you weren't too keen about this ball? says Zero

''Oh, wasn't I? Well, we'd better get to work [Ivory follows Yuki and Zero into the Ball room seeing all the Night Class students dancing with the Day Class students] ''Thank goodness. nothing weird has happened yet [She looks over at Zero] ''Come here Zero a guy should dress properly at least for tonight no compalining either says Yuki

''Hmm says Ivory

[She walks away from them truly in awe of everyone having fun tonight she sees Kane and Ruka standing alone.]

''Good evening Ms Ruka and Kane are you enjoying yourself? says Ivory

''We are enjoying ourselves for once...[Ruka looks at her gown] ''You looked different tonight are you enjoying yourself Masaki? says Ruka

''Yes finally all this patrolling has been hard but at least we all have a chance to have some fun says Ivory

''Hmm You are right Ivory we all deserve to have a little fun says Ruka

[The Head boy walks over to Ruka] ''Ruka I finished up all my duties just for today! will you do me the honor of dancing with me? says

[Kane looks at Ruka sighing at her look of annoynce] ''Do it to promote good will like the Headmaster told us too says Kane

''No way! Not with a guy I don't know says Ruka

''[The Head Boy flinches] ''Ruka...says Head Boy

[Seeing that everyone was dancing and having fun Ivory sighs as she leans against a Post when she felt someone lay a hand on her shoulder she turns to see Aido he holds his hand out to her]

''Won't you dance with me Ms Ivory? says Aido

''Oh...sure says Ivory

[He takes her out on the dance floor and begin to show her the dance He looks over her shoulders at the Balcony where he sees Kaname with Yuki and something in his expression didn't look happy he winces as he continues to dance with her]

''You are really looking lovely tonight Ivory says Aido

''Thank you...You don't look bad yourself Aido says Ivory

[He dances them across the room until they reach the Balcony where Kaname is with Yuki and Ivory just stops when Yuki runs passed her]

''Yuki...what happened? says Ivory

[Kaname looks at Ivory seeing she was worried about Yuki]

''Good Evening Ivory. I'm glad you wore the dress says Kaname

''Yes, I...I wanted to thank you for the dress...[she turns her head to see Yuki run out of the ballroom] ''Where is Yuki going? says Ivory

You're lovely Ivory and the dress suits you [He takes her hand in his bring her hand up to lay a kiss on it.] ''Yuki had some business to take care of with Zero but it's important that you stay here and have fun for me...Dance with me says Kaname

[She was slowly drawn into Kaname's arms into the music but he wasn't keeping to the beat of the music as they were dancing much slower]

''why aren't you keeping time with the music? says Ivory

''Oh...I'm not listening to the music let's dance slowly shall we...says Kaname

[Suddenly she was a little angry with him and stops dancing looking at him]

''How long are you going to keep treating me this way? says Ivory

''I never intended to treat you bad in such a way says Kaname

''Really...then tell me why you erased my memories the other night and put me to sleep it was like you were stopping a child who wanted to peek in...I told you I am not a kid who needs protecting Kaname says Ivory

[His arms wrap around her holding her against him she is stunned] ''No, I didn't treat you like a child. I just wanted to protect you at that time, I thought it was the best thing to do says Kaname

''I don't understand You've been close to Yuki and she should be the one you should Protect but why are you doing this to me? [He tights his hold on her she slowly pushes him away] ''I can't really trust your motives not when you are a Pureblood who seeks only to hurt me in the end says Ivory

''That is not true Ivory...You are the one that I truly care for and I will prove it to you [He stocks towards her until she is pinned to the wall beside the balcony doors she stiffens in surprise] ''You are the one I want says Kaname

[He takes her mouth passionately Ivory moans as he wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her he continues to kiss her until he slowly pulls away from her she closes her eyes with tears falling from her eyes]

''You are cruel...I see you everyday with Yuki and seeing you hug her and touch her it makes me confused on why you saying these things to me and kiss me...You don't care for me if you are using both of us...I won't be played with Kaname...leave me alone says Ivory

[She runs away leaving Kaname to stare after her Zero walks passed her seeing she was upset then he turns to Kaname]

''Kaname have you seen Yuki around and what is wrong with Ivory? says Zero

''I explained your job to you. You are to be Yuki's shield it upsets me that you have forgotton says Kaname

[Zero glares at Kaname then he runs passed Kaname and jumps over the Balcony railing. Kaname grew angry until the glass of the doors begin to break. Ichijio comes out]

''What's wrong Kaname you lost your temper what happened? says Ichijio

''I need someone to tie me down...so that I don't do anything foolish says Kaname

''Why don't just do it already Kaname I know you want her how come you haven't taken her yet? says Ichijio

''Because I am not ready for her but soon I will be and when The time comes I will take her body she is a witch and soon will give me her soul as my Wife says Kaname

[Ichijio sighs]


	10. Vow Of The Pure Blood

**Vow Of The Pureblood**

[A Room]

[Ivory runs into the room and shuts the door behind her crying feeling so hot all over from what Kaname did kissing her and making promises when she knew he didn't mean them not when he loves Yuki she opens her eyes to see Maria sitting on a couch in the room she stiffens afraid]

''Maria...says Ivory

''There you are I was beginning to worry about you what's the matter my dear? says Maria

''It's nothing...I just needed to get away from the ball says Ivory

''Silly Girl I know about you and Kaname and the way he desires you. I can smell it from here He seeks to take your body and soul and make you his own...one way or another You won't be able to escape him unless you let me have you says Maria

''What? No nobody will control me says Ivory

[Maria holds out her hand] ''Come here Ivory...says Maria

[Ivory looks at Maria seeing that her eyes turned red and that they were focused on her neck she shakes her head backing up when suddenly she felt arms around her body she looks behind her at a guy in a mask she struggles]

''Let go of me...Stop says Ivory

''Darling Ivory you must now that your fate lies with the vampires and if Kaname doesn't turn you then I will and make you my Witch...you will serve me in every way says Maria

[The guy behind her pushes her to her knees in front of Maria who takes her face in her hands and leans towards her Ivory stiffens looking at her in fear then Maria is licking on her lips then kissing her she pulls away crying out then Maria slowly sucks on her neck she closes her eyes]

''I don't want this...I don't want to be a vampire says Ivory

[Maria smiles smelling the sweetness of the witches blood then she touches Ivory's waist then places her hand between her legs Ivory stiffens pushing her hand away only for the guy behind her to stop her then her top of her gown falls to her waist and then Maria's mouth was on her bare breast she cries out as Maria licks her nipple Maria looks at Ichijio glaring at him]

''Go away and I shall call you when I am done and bring my true body says Maria

[Maria's hand cups her breast then takes it in her mouth Ivory couldn't believe what was happening to her Maria looks at Ivory seeing she was red in the face and that she was so ashamed then Maria giggles then grew hungry as she throws Ivory onto the couch Ivory gasps in shock as Maria tears her gown to her waist then she buries her face in between her thighs she screams]

''Nooo! Stop this is wrong says Ivory

[Maria stops then looks at Ichijo who is holding her real body in her arms] ''That is my real body the way to save Zero is simple see that boy only needs to drink my blood says Maria

[Suddenly the other body comes to life and looks at her hungrily then she throws Maria's body away as she walks forward]

''He needs your blood? says Ivory

''Yes, The blood of his Master, Shizuka Hio then Zero will not degenerate into a Level E. He will become a true vampire [She goes to her knees and begins to caress Ivory's leg] ''Now where was I Oh yes? Making you my Pet says Shizuka

''No...this isn't right says Ivory

[Shizuka places her lips on Ivory's leg and begins kissing her there Ivory groans feeling like a spell was coming over her as Shizuka places her under her body]

''You see you aren't the only being with Magic powers my dear it runs in my family as well as yours...[She grabs the back of Ivory's hair pulling her head back Ivory cries out] ''I too was a witch just like you are and I tend to make you one like me...says Shizkua

''Noo...Please noo says Ivory

[Shizuka growls in hunger] ''I want this body...ever since Kaname tried to stop me from taking you years ago...I swore my revenge and now they are hunting me and I need another witch like myself to bond with so that I can defeat my enemies says Shizuaka

[Shizuka places her mouth on Ivory's neck and was about to pierce her with her fangs] ''Move away from Ivory, Shizuka! says Zero

''Zero...thank goodness says Ivory

[Ivory pulls her gown covering her body back up looking away in shame and shaking Shizuka laughs then pulls away from her then turns to Zero]

''Hello Zero...says Shizuka

[Suddenly Ivory was pushed away from her and behind Zero who stands in front of her]

''Keep your vile hands away from Ivory says Zero

''Zero...[Yuki runs in between Zero and Shizuka blocking him from striking her] get back Zero! please! says Yuki

''Yuki, move! why? says Zero

''You don't understand only She can save you, Zero! says Yuki

''You think she can save me? says Zero

''Yes, she and I have already made a deal listen Zero the only way to prevent you from lapsing into a Level E...is to drink this woman's blood yes I am scared but I'm going to be okay with it so please stay back says Yuki

''even if what Yuki says about your blood is true It'll work even if you're half dead, right, Shizuka says Zero

''Zero...says Yuki

[Yuki pushes her hand with the wrist bracelet to Zero's neck only for Zero to stop her] ''Why do you stop me? I'm only going to...says Zero

[Zero looks at Yuki who was crying. Ivory looks at them worried when Shizuka glares at them]

''This girl has tamed you...[Zero gasps as her voice stops him] ''Are you happy to hear your master's voice at last? You cannot help but obey me now? I am back in my own body and my voice now has the power to bind you says Shizuka

[Ivory looks at Shizuka confused] ''Bind him? says Ivory

''Perfect magic spell right Ivory...Perfect take a hold of Ivory for me Zero You do understand don't you...I am your vampire parent...and your master. you cannot disobey me Zero says Shizuka

''Zero...[Zero takes a hold of Ivory pulling her closer] ''Stop Zero [to Shizuka] ''You didn't have to do this to Zero! says Ivory

''My body has been hungering for four years...[She touches Ivory's face] I've hungered for your blood and only you will sustain me My Witch says Yuziuka

[Ivory closes her eyes as Shizuka cups her face then leans her mouth down to her neck Yuki gasps]

''Why are you doing this to them what is it about Ivory and Zero do you want to torment? says Yuki

''Foolish girl this isn't about tormenting her...It's about taking what belongs to me...[her fangs shot out] ''As soon as I drink her blood she will become like me and then I will use her powers to assist me in destroying anyone who gets in my way says Shizuka

[Ivory tightly closes her eyes when Zero gains control of his body and grabs Shizuka by her neck and forces her back away from Ivory]

''You can't do it Zero just stay being my puppet for now...I need her blood you can't even squeeze those fingers around my neck, can you? says Shizuka

''[Suddenly Zero takes out his Bloody rose and shoots himself in the leg shocking Ivory as he pushes her away]

''You can't take anything from me again says Zero

[Zero shoots his gun at her a couple times as she steps back laughing at him] ''You fool as if I'd die from something like this says Shizuka

''I will finish it all right now says Zero

''Zero...says Yuki

[Zero shoots at Shizuka she keeps dodging the bullets with her arms] ''Isn't this what you wished from the bottom of your heart? You want to destroy himself with me says Shizuka

''Huh? says Yuki

''[Suddenly a sword flies out and stabs Zero in the arm] ''How long do you intend to make sport of them? Shizuka I Will not have you die says Ichijio

''You didn't need to interfere Zero and I have unfinished business I don't have plans on getting killed here says Shizuka

''Shizuka says Zero

Don't tell me you intend to leave again says Ichiru

''The one who left was...you Ichiru says Zero

''No I meant the vampire world says Ichio

''Who's Ichiho? Zero says Yuki

''Aren't you going to introduce us? says Ichijo

''[Zero slashes Ichio's mask off his face with the sword] ''He's my kid brother says Zero

[Ivory and Yuki are shocked]

[The Old Dorm House]

[Shizuka still bleeding is walking through the old halls by herself then walks into a room]

''You're bleeding badly Shizuka...that's why Anti-vampire weapons are dangerous even the Purebloods extraordinary healing powers is restrained says Kaname

''Kuran's Son...why are you here? says Shizuka

''This is the room I was given when I first came to this academy says Kaname

''Really? I like this room. there's no one to bother me says Shizuka

''yes says Kaname

''Let me ask the question again why are you here at Cross Academy? says Shizuka

''To repay a debt and it was also ideal for gathering my pawns says Kaname

''Hmm? says Shizuka

[Kaname disappears then re apears behind Shizuka his arms go around her body] ''I am trying to do exactly what you are doing Shizuka...like you...I am doing this for the sake of the one I love [Shizuka gasps in shock when a hand punches through her heart] Well you don't seem too surprised says Kaname

''I also had been thinking of taking your life, I planned to use Yuki Cross as the assassin You foresaw this now that my healing power is diminished by a Hunter's weapon and you came to tear out my heart might kill even a Pure blood like me [Kaname groans then bites down on her neck] ''How strange. here I am with you, sucking my blood when the first time I met you You sought the same thing I did says Shizuka

''That has not changed, even now [He pulls out his hand violently] ''I will make sure your life was not in vain I will destroy the one thing you despised, without fail the one who twisted the destiny of Pure bloods says Kaname

''A Pure blood vampire who drinks the blood of another Pure blood...You have gained new powers, but now an ominous future awaits you. there is nothing but darkness in your path, Kaname says Shuzuka

''I am aware of that says Kaname

[Aido is outside the room when he smells and sees Kaname taking Shizuka's life]

''Lord Kaname has taken the life of Shizuka Hio says Aido

[Back In The Room with Zero, Yuki and Ivory]

''I smell the blood it is stronger says Zero

''What blood? says Ivory

[Ichijo looks at Zero stunned and then runs away] ''Lady Shizuka? says Ichiru

[Yuki grabs Zero's arm] ''let go of me Yuki I have to kill Shizuka says Zero

''And what will you do after you kill her, Zero? what if what she said is actually...did she mean that you would die if you were able to kill her? says Yuki

''yes that's why you didn't need to go this far. says Zero

''I only did it so you didn't have to die I didn't want you to die says Yuki

[Zero pulls Yuki into a hug] ''Like I said you don't need to care for me so much I'm just glad that you're okay [he pushes her away] ''Stay here...it's true I really wish that I would die with her. that is not what I want now. I'll be back I promise says Zero

''Hmm says Yuki

[Yuki sighs then turns to Ivory seeing her gown was destroyed worried for her she pulls her in a hug then walks with her out of the house]


	11. Crimson Chains

**Crimson Chains**

[The Headmaster's Office]

[The Headmaster is sitting at his desk looking at Ivory who was sitting in front of him he sighs]

''I really thought that Shizuka wouldn't come in contact with you It's because of your family burden as a witch that has caused her to come after you? says Headmaster

''But why? I didn't even know her says Ivory

''Long ago before your parents were killed Shizuka hunted them down because of the connection they had with you...You see you are a witch and because of that All Purebloods seek you as a warm body to feed off of and to take you there's says Headmaster

''She said that even Kaname wants my blood...What am I going to do? says Ivory

''You are safe Ivory from Kaname he will never harm you so rest at ease and make sure to protect yourself at all costs says Headmaster

''Alright says Ivory

[Night Class Dorms]

[Everyone was back to screaming and yelling for the Night Class students to come out and talk to them Ivory is standing to the side watching them]

''All right, get back! says Yuki

[The crowd begins to push Yuki when Ivory waves her hand and the girls are sent backwards they scream until they were few yards from the gate]

''Senri is looking so manly lately says Girl1

''Aido...come out and talk to me says Girl2

''Okay everyone don't push it's already past the curfew for Day class students says Ivory

''Move it Disciplinary Committee says Girl3

''Shiki says Girl4

''I can't do this all by myself says Yuki

[Ivory glares at Yuki] ''Hello I am here helping you...Yuki says Ivory

''Oh sorry I forgot says Yuki

''[The Gates open as the Night Class walks past everyone] ''Hey Ladies, did you dream about me last night? tonight I shall invade Ivory's dreams and you are it? says Aido

[He points at her making her feel creeped out] ''wait a minute Hanabusa...says Ivory

[She was suddenly pushed forward as the girls push her and Yuki when someone grabs her shoulder she looks to see Zero]

''Zero...says Ivory

''[Bowing to him] ''I am so sorry Lord Kaname...Oh...Zero says Yuki

''What do you think you're doing? Yuki says Zero

''Oh no, it's Zero things were so peaceful while he was gone too...says Girls

''so many things I want to ask him but...says Yuki

'It's not the time for that Yuki says Ivory

''Zero welcome back says Yuki

[Ivory is walking around the grounds working she turns to see a vampire in the woods she jumps the face and over it to see the vampire dressed in a lawyer's outfit]

''I thought I saw someone eariler it is you? says Ivory

''Good Evening, Miss this is Cross Academy, is it not? I apologize after visiting so late says Vampire

''You're a vampire, aren't you? says Ivory

''I see...you are a guardian too as well as A Witch? I was wondering something? says Vampire

''What do you want? says Ivory

''Where is...the Other Guardian? says Vampire

[She blocks the vampire's attack on her as his hand turns to claws she gasps as he pushes against her]

''What do you want? says Ivory

''Zero Kiryu...says Vampire

[Suddenly another arm comes out and pushes the other vampire away] ''What do you want from me? says Zero

''For the Crime of Murdering A Pureblood, Shizuka Hio...by order of the Highest authority, the Senate, I shall excute you...The Senate takes pride in Protecting the Purebloods, and yet you slipped through and killed Lady Shizuka says Vampire Guard

''Wait Zero isn't...says Ivory

''Stop...says Zero

''You can pay for this grievous crime with your life alone a cheap price, wouldn't you say? says Vampire guard

''Wha-? How dare you crush a vampire's bones...You will soon be a Level E says Vampire Guard

[Zero breaks his hand then slams him into the ground pointing his gun at him] ''My Strength has increased I'm sorry but I can no longer sell my life cheap says Zero

''Even if you kill me You can't escape your fate you will be executed by us that is your destiny...to die for your crime says Vampire Guard

[Zero shoots the vampire until he disappears in ashes then Ivory gasps as she turns to see other Vampire guards were surrounding them. Ivory places her hand in front of her until a blue shield appears around them Zero looks at her intrigued]

''What are you doing? says Zero

''they are after you...says Ivory

''Go on get out of here Ivory this fight has nothing to do with you says Zero

[Suddenly some vampires guards were killed then some of them turn to see who killed them and it was Kaname]

''Shizuka had done something that made it inevitable for Zero to hunt her down like he did says Kaname

''Lord Kaname Kuran...says Vampire guards

''So why must Zero be executed for the purpose to protect the Sancity of Purebloods says Kaname

''Lord Kaname, if a Pureblood such as yourself intereferes we cannot complete our mission says Vampire guard

''I would ask to avoid sullying this Academy which I hold dear, from your foolish actions...performed by the Senates henchmen says Kaname

''Lord Kaname...says Vampire guard

[The guard cries out when a invisible hand hits him in the shoulder making him bleed]

''Leave now says Kaname

''Your choice to Protect Zero Kiryu...will be duly reported to the Senate, Lord Kaname! says Vampire Guards

[they disappear Kaname walks to Ivory and Zero] ''Are you alright? says Kaname

''what's the big idea, Kaname Kuran? why did you save me? says Zero

''I couldn't ignore it...the senseless execution of a fellow student by foolish men of my race for groundless reasons says Kaname

[Zero turns around and leaves Ivory alone with Kaname]

''thank you very much says Ivory

''No it's okay Ivory says Kaname

''no thank you but there is no reason why Zero should be targeted for this says Ivory

''I know Don't worry about it says Kaname

''Uh...no you don't understand says Ivory

''What don't I understand? says Kaname

''That Shizuka was hunted by Zero he didn't kill her says Ivory

''Ivory, I'm not trying to turn Zero into a Villian please believe that says Kaname

''Then Acknowlege the fact that Zero is not the Culprit says Ivory

''Certainly, if you say so, I acknowledge it says Kaname

''Come on I am serious Kaname says Ivory

''And I have always been serious about you says Kaname

''Zero is not the Guilty one I may not know Zero very long but He has helped me a lot of times and I will not allow people to think he is the killer says Ivory

''This talk is going nowhere, Ivory says Kaname

''I don't care if it goes nowhere Until you truly admit it, I will not speak to you anymore! says Ivory

[Ivory glares at Kaname then turns and walks away when Ichijio starts laughing] ''This isn't a child's quarrel is it? says Ichijo

'[Kaname glares at him when the tree next to Ichijio was shot like a hand went through it. Kaname sighs grabbing his head]


	12. The Eternal Promise

**The Eternal Promise**

[Marketplace]

[Ivory is walking down the street with Yuki and Yori remembering what happened with Kaname the night before she was so angry that he would lie about Zero]

''What's wrong with you? Ivory? says Yori

[She looks up to see Yuki and Yori staring at her] Oh, it's nothing we'd better hurry before the gate is locked says Ivory

[Suddenly someone grabs Ivory's arm she looks down to see a small boy] ''Mommy says Boy

[He takes her arm and begins to cry] ''Are you lost did you lose your mommy? says Ivory

''Umhm take me to my mom...please says Boy

''Hey Yuki, Yori I'm going to take him back to his mom so you two can go on ahead? says Ivory

''Will you be okay all by yourself? says Yori

''I will be fine, [to the boy] ''Let's go says Ivory

[Yuki watches Ivory walk with the boy worried] ''I don't know about this says Yuki

[The Headmaster's Office]

[Zero is standing in front of the Headmaster's desk when the Headmaster gives him a slip of paper]

''You have orders from the Hunter's Society You're to observe tonight's vampire gala it's being held near by it's a gathering of moderates so you shouldn't have any problems says Headmaster

''Got it I understand says Zero

[Zero leaves]

[MarketPlace]

[The Boy was still walking with Ivory]

''We come a long way from the Market are you sure it's this way? says Ivory

''Un hum says Child

[The Place that the child was headed to seems to be a Huge Old Mansion Ivory was confused and in awe of such a place]

''Hey are you sure this is the place? says Ivory

''yes [he turns and smiles at her] ''thank you so much miss It was really scary doing this by myself says Boy

''I'm worried, so I'll stay with you until we find your mom says Ivory

'thanks alot you are really kind miss [The boy walks to her and kisses her on the cheek when she suddenly begins to feel nausated and weak she faints] ''thank you says Boy

[It is nightfall]

[Kane and Aido walks into the Gates of the Mansion when they see Ivory's body on the ground]

''Hanabusa says Kane

''What is it Kane? says Aido

''For some known reason, Ivory Masaki is lying here unconscious says Kane

''Huh says Aido

[Kaname walks over to them seeing why they have stopped when he sees her he suddenly grew concerned and annoyed]

''Such a troublesome girl says Kaname

[Ivory groans as she slowly wakes up to find herself in a Room she was so dizzy as she sees someone sitting in a chair next to her]

''Huh? where am I? says Ivory

''what a relief. you woke up pretty quickly says Kaname

''I...What happened to me...One moment I was taking a child home here and then I fainted...that has never happened to me before...oh [When she goes to stand up a sudden weakness comes over her and she falls down only for Kaname to catch her] ''thank you...says Ivory

''I thought you weren't speaking to me? says Kaname

''That was...just until you acknowledged that Zero wasn't the killer of Shizuka says Ivory

''I already told you that I don't intend to turn him into a criminal...however since we don't know who the real murderer is...I can't make a definite statement says Kaname

''I understand that...says Ivory

''When I heard you say that to me Ivory...Did you think I wouldn't get upset over what you said? says Kaname

[He grabs her chin lifting it to him] ''Yes but it was your fault...Kaname...says Ivory

''and do you know who caused that? you made me act that way...[He touches her neck then down to her shirt he was looking her over in hunger] ''I sensed your heart skipped a beat...so clearly you understand me a little? [Suddenly there was a knock on the door Kaname glares at the door] ''It's fine. come in says Kaname

''You're here too Ichijio says Ivory

''You are okay I am glad you scared us Ivory lying in a place like that what happened to you? says Ichijo

''I took a lost child to an empty looking building and...he kissed me on the cheek as a thank you then...I felt so weak and lightheaded...says Ivory

''He must be the son of one of the guests of the Gala you see Vampire children can suck out a person's vitality This is the underground Villa of the Aido family, which was built beneath that abandoned building and tonight, the customary gala for vampires in the area there are many nobles that will be in attendance says Ichijio

''Okay that is enough Ichijo [to Ivory] Listen do not leave this room until I return Ivory I will notify the Headmaster do not leave this room says Kaname

[She sighs folding her arms around her knees] ''A Room without any windows says Ivory

[The door opens to reveal the child from eariler] ''I am sorry about what I did to you eariler? says Boy

''it's you the little vampire huh? did you find your mother? says Ivory

[The boy turns around and leaves shutting the door behind him as Ivory tries to find him until she sees the ballroom full of guests and that they were all actress and actors from movies]

''Wow this is so cool...says Ivory

[She looks down to see Kaname and Ichijo at the steps as people bow to him] excuse me I did not mean to interrupt you please enjoy yourself says Kaname

''Lord Kaname, is it true that you defied the Senate...to defend a human? says Vampire

''I did says Kaname

''He wants us to walk shoulder to shoulder for the future of vampires and humans says Vampire woman

''I respect Lord Kaname says Vampire man

[Lord Aido and his son Hanabusa walks up to Kaname with his sister] ''Lord Kaname thank you so much for looking after My son Hanabusa says Sir Aido

''Thank you for hosting this gala, Sir Aido I'm not good with gatherings like this so I have not attended much says Kaname

''Please don't worry about it however I have a special request...[to Tsuikko] ''Tsuikko says Sir Aido

''Father...No says Aido

''This is my daughter, Tsukiko I hope you will develop a fondness for her some day that is our family's wish says Sir Aido

''Father, please stop I'm sorry Lord Kaname, that's not something I wish for! says Aido

''I don't know what will happen in the future but I shall bear that in mind says Kaname

''Lord Kaname! please look favorably upon my daughter too says Lord

''And my daughter as well says Lord2

'He understands now the duty of a Rare Pureblood says Woman

[Kaname looks up at the top floor to see a gimpse of a light blue jacket and he narrows his eyes at this knowing who it is]

[Empty Room]

[Ivory sighs as she sits down on the couch feeling such a idiot for following around some boy she didn't know]

''What was I thinking I can't keep doing this...says Ivory

[The Door suddenly opens as Kaname enters the room Ivory stiffens seeing a stern look on his face knowing she left the room she looks at him with a glare too]

''Didn't I tell you not to leave this room? says Kaname

''Well I didn't mean too...says Ivory

[Kaname continues to stare with a angry look as he walks towards her and pulls her in his arms]

''No, I won't forgive you...with just an apology [He picks her up she begins to struggle but his grip was tight she groans as he lays her down on the couch] ''Now tell me why did you leave after I ordered you to stay? says Kaname

''It was that boy I wanted to see if he found his mother...says Ivory

[Kaname places a hand on her chest then he lays his head on her chest she gasps with a blush on her face]

''Kaname...what are you doing? says Ivory

''Until I forgive you...let me stay like this with you a little bit I am so tired...says Kaname

''I don't understand...I thought you loved Yuki...why would you care what happens to me says Ivory

[Kaname narrows his gaze then lifts his head to hers until his eyes turn red she stiffens then his lips touches her neck where her blood was flowing then he licks on her she closes her eyes as leans her head back then he is kissing on her Ivory moans as he continues to touch her in places then he sits up looking down at her]

''This punishment is too excessive. I won't do anything to you yet I apologize for frighting you says Kaname

''Kaname, I...I don't understand? says Ivory

''I hope you learn your lesson don't go walking into dangerous situations again, that's all [He closes his eyes then kisses her on the forehead] ''It's time you return home Ivory [He takes her arm in his and walks with her down the stairs and into a black Limo that was waiting for her then she gets in leaving Kaname to look after her]''Soon Ivory pretty soon I won't be able to stop Possessing you...says Kaname


End file.
